pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto
by Kingtiger1998
Summary: Tiger Kay used to be an agent. In a deathly mission, Tiger lost his best friend- Melody so he retired. He decided to join Pokemon adventure to forget about it. But everything has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**#1: RED!**

It is two o'clock in the morning and Tiger Kay is having a flight to Kanto to have a small vacation with Pokemons. The plane soon lands at Kanto airport and Tiger takes a bus to Pallet town. Until six o'clock, Tiger gets to Pallet town and Red- a boy with red clothes, red eyes and short black hair- is waiting.

Red: -Good morning, Tiger! I was informed about you.

Tiger: -Nice to meet you! You must be Red.

Red: -Did you have a good flight?

Tiger: -Not so good! My pilot almost crashed a plane when landing.

Red: -You are lucky. You should replace him. Come on! Professor is waiting.

They walk along the street of the town to the lab. It is a big white building with a pokeball on the roof. Tiger sees an old man with white hair is waiting.

Red: -This is professor Oak.

Oak: -Nice to meet you, Tiger!

Tiger: -nice to meet you, too!

Oak: -your brother informed me about you. Don't worry! I'll help you to enjoy your vacation.

Tiger: -Ok! We just rest. Don't help me to 'rest in peace' because I saw a graveyard right over there.

Red: -professor won't kill you. He'll give you a pokemon so you can start your trip- an adventure to become a master.

Tiger: -I can do that…

Oak: -Follow me!

Professor Oak takes Tiger to his backyard.

Oak: -Here! You can catch your first pokemon here.

Tiger: -Really? Thanks, professor!

Tiger runs into the yard and releases an ugly pokeball. Then a big lion with thick white fur appears, its head looks like an onion. It is one of Tiger's first pokemons – Flyon- when he doesn't even know that Flyon is a pokemon.

Red: -I thought he didn't have any pokemons.

Oak: -So do I … But this pokemon maybe a new evolution of … Eevee?

Tiger spends all the morning catching a pokemon but he fails. Until noon, Tiger sees a small red lizard with a flame on the tail. It is a Chamander. Tiger quietly approaches it and then suddenly jumps forward to catch it but it flees away. And instead of catching a pokemon a hand of a girl thrusts directly his chin. Tiger falls backward, when he sits up, he sees a girl. She is pretty with long straight brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a red skirt and blue t-shirt with a white hat.

The girl: -I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you ok?

Red has just came and he sees that.

Red: -Blue? What are you doing here? This is Tiger Kay. He is the new one.

Blue: -Nice to meet you! I'm Blue. I'm sorry about that.

Tiger: -Your skin is soft and white with a perfect beauty, a clever mind, deft hands… I think… you are a thief who always uses your beauty and sweet talking to distract the target…

Blue: - Ah! The chamander? I'll catch it to apologize you. Ok?

Tiger: -Ah… what are...? - But Blue has run away.

Red: - I see… you had a feeling about her… It looks like an other boy was paralyzed because of her beauty. I warn you, she is not a normal girl. She could steal anything of you. But how did you know that she was a thief?

Tiger: - An old trick when I was an agent. Let's get inside! I'm tired.

Tiger and Red go inside.

Oak: - I thought you didn't have pokemons.

Tiger: - Before I go here, I have ten pets and I think they may be pokemons. The first one is an alien dog looks like Stitch (fighting-?), I named it Sticker because it is a genius. The second is that lion- Flyon (psychic- fly). The third is an eevee with a poisonous tail and a gem on its forehead gave it an ability to copy the opponents, it is Copon (poison-psychic). The fourth is a small ball of fur. It is cute with eyes and tail but when it scares it changes into a giant ghost, I call it 'Gaintiny' (ghost- dragon). The fifth is a Raichu, I think so. It has two big pink pearl on the shoulders and pair of flaming wings so I named it Raytwo (fire- electric). The sixth is a Charizard but it is old, very old with a giant blue diamond on its chest. I named it Charizones (dragon- fire). The seventh is a human-form pokemon with high speed and a hard brown armor from the earth. Its body looks like a cricket. It is Speeder (fighting- ground). The eighth is a meganium with flaming flowers on its head and on its neck. It is Megatreon (grass- fire). The ninth is a giant red snake with fish tail and giant fangs. I found an Egypt book and it said that it was Ribai (water- ice) - an ancient monster which was frozen during Ice age and Titanic woke it up when it crashed ice. The last is a human-form rock with strong arms and legs. It is the strongest pokemon in my team- Beholder (rock- ground).

Oak: - Ok! You are so lucky to have those pokemons. But I will still give you one- he takes him to a desk with two pokeballs- Choose yours! They are squirtle and bulbasaur. The chamander escaped and Blue is catching it.

Tiger: - How about that? - Tiger points a pokeball on the nearby table.

Oak: - That is Growlithe.

Tiger: - Well! That's good! I'll take it. - He picks the pokeball up- I'll start my trip right now.

Oak: - Ok! Good luck, Tiger!

Red: - Good luck!

Tiger: - Good bye!

Tiger runs away from the lab…

Two hours later…

Oak: - Oh my god! I forgot this. - He gives Red a new Pokedex. – Hope this won't annoy him!

Red: - This could annoy him much.

Blue comes in…

Blue: - Finally! I caught it. I caught Chamander. So… where is the stranger?

Red: - Unfortunately! He has gone.

Blue: - I just want to give him this Chamander.

Oak: - Ah! If you want to find him, please give him this. – He gives Blue the new Pokedex. - He'll be grateful.

Blue: - Alright! – She takes the pokedex. - I'll.

Blue leaves.

About Tiger, after two hours of walking, Tiger reaches the entrance of Viridian city. He sits down on the hill and rest.

Tiger: - So tired! Let's see what we got here! - He releases the pokemon. It's a normal Growlihte. - Show me! What do you have? - But the dog just yawns and sits still. - Come on! Don't tell me that you don't know anything. – The dog looks at Tiger. He responds it by touching its head and caressing it. The dog feels comfortable, it responds with a smile. - Well! You understand me, at least.

Then Tiger spends his afternoon telling Growlithe about his adventures around the world with his friends. He feels like he has already understood his new pokemon.

It is six o'clock in the afternoon and the sky is getting dark.

Tiger: - Are you hungry? – Growlithe barks weakly. - Hmm! Stay here! I'll be back soon. - Tiger runs down the hill and goes into the city. Growlithe looks at him until he goes into the city. It barks.

It has been three hours but Tiger hasn't returned yet. Growlithe is still waiting for him on the hill. After hearing Tiger's stories and after what he acted, it decided to follow him but he left too fast that it couldn't tell him so. Growlithe starts worrying about him because it doesn't know that he is helping the police with their problem. It runs down the hill to the road. It manages to go to the city. It crosses the road. Suddenly, a truck comes very fast and almost crashes it. Luckily, some power lifts it up and saves it. When it opens the eyes, it sees a human- size pokemon. It is Mewtwo- the legendary pokemon which it heard about days ago at the lab.

Mewtwo:-You are lucky. Next time, try to look carefully before crossing the road!

Growlithe says thank you to Mewtwo and then it continues running into the city. Mewtwo stops it.

Mewtwo: - What are you doing? It reads Growlithe's mind. - For a boy? I don't trust them. You shouldn't look for him. – But Growlithe doesn't listen. It keeps running into the city. Mewtwo stops it. – What are you doing? Are you mad? - But it doesn't care. - Don't make me angry!

Mewtwo is angry, it uses psychic to attack Growlithe. Growlithe avoids it and counter-attacks with flame thrower. But it is too weak. Mewtwo easily prevents it and uses psycho strike. It flies to Growlithe, the dog closes it eyes but nothing happens. When it opens the eyes, it sees Mewtwo. Its opponent was pushed back by a strong energy.

Mewtwo: - What? Who are you? – It looks at Tiger. He stands behind Growlithe.

Tiger: - Well! I'm the new guy. Are you ok buddy? – He looks at Growlithe. – Thanks for waiting! I got a problem in the city. Sorry about that. – Growlithe barks cheerfully. – Now! What are we talking about?

Mewtwo: - I don't believe you. So…let's have a test!

Mewtwo uses psychic, a wave of energy flies to Tiger. Then, a white lion which was called Flyon appears. It uses the big head with iron head to protect Tiger. Even Mewtwo's energy is strong, it still can't cross the iron shield.

Mewtwo: - What the…? - It flies to Tiger and uses psycho cut but Flyon uses its iron head to counter- attack and immediately pushes Mewtwo back.- Unbelievable!

Tiger: - You should believe it. It has just happened. - Mewtwo steps backward and flies away. - Well! Glad to see you again! We should celebrate for our first win. Are you hungry? I found a good place. We should go there fast before they close.

Growlithe smiles cheerfully because it's hungry.


	2. 2: Green

**#2: Green!**

It is five o'clock in the morning, Tiger and Growlithe go out for a morning exercise. They go to the hill to the west of Viridian city. Tiger finds a big tree for his pokemon's training lessons. He uses a big log as a target for Growlithe.

Tiger: - Hey! ...Can you shoot this log? - Growlithe looks at Tiger and the log, and then he blasts out a strong flame. It burns both Tiger and the log but it doesn't burn the log. The log is still fine. – Well! This is a wet log. Normal flame can't do anything with this. You must learn more!

And then, when Tiger spends his morning learning more about pokemons, Growlithe tries to burn the wet log into ash. But it fails. Every time it dries the log, Tiger makes the log become wet. Suddenly, Tiger hears something. He runs to the pond nearby and sees two Primeapes are attacking a Mankey.

Tiger: - Hey! That's not fair! Growlithe! - Growlithe immediately attacks two Primeapes by its flame. But it only distracts them from Mankey long enough for Mankey to escape. Two Primeapes angrily attack it. Growlithe has no chance to win this fight. Primeapes attack it and they don't even care about Tiger. He has worn on his chain gloves. The first Primeape attacks Growlithe by dynamic punch. Tiger immediately grabs its arm and then he lifts its whole body up and slams it. The second Primeape attacks him by close combat but after taking care of the first one, Tiger has been ready for the second one. When Primeape has just came, Tiger turns back and uses his fist to prevent every attack from Primeape by punching its arms. Then he uses his strong fists with chains to knock out two Primeapes by two direct punches. Two Primeapes run away after the fight. Tiger stands there and laughs.

Tiger: - A little warm up for a new day! Not so bad! – He turns to Growlithe. – Have you found any ideas to burn the log? – Growlithe looks at the log and barks. – Ok! Come here! I'll show you.

Tiger takes Growlithe to the log and then he opens a master ball. A pokemon appears. It is an old charizard with a big diamond on its chest and a purple fame on its tail.

Tiger: - Ok! Charizones! Show your student the way!

Charizones instead of shooting the log focuses its power inside its chest. Its diamond shines bright then suddenly, it blasts out a strong flame and shoots the log. But it doesn't stop. It keeps burning the log with its fire until the log is burnt into ash.

Tiger: - And that is how we do it! – Then, he realizes that a mankey is sitting on his shoulder. That is the old Mankey which he saved from two Primeape. It looks at him. – What are you looking at? – The mankey jumps down and stands in front of Tiger. It bows. – Ok! So … you want to join my team? Alright! Stand up! – Mankey stands up. – I accept that. You are now one of my pokemons.

Mankey jumps up cheerfully and it hugs Growlithe tight.

Tiger returns in the afternoon, he goes to the pokemon center to recover and then he meets Red and Blue gives him his pokedex.

Blue: - You forgot this!

Red: - How are you going?

Tiger: - I'm good, thank you! I caught a new pokemon today. It's a Mankey.

Red: - Good for you. You should challenge the gym leaders to have the badges and then, you can go to the league. If you can win the league… you'll be the next champion. The old champion- Roland- has won the league twice. And he is Blue's old friend. You can ask him for some advises.

Blue: - Actually … I haven't met him since last year.

Tiger: - Ok! I'll challenge the gym leader first. So who?

Red: - His name is Green Oak. And he is … behind you.

Tiger turns back and sees a boy behind him with a cold face and brown hair.

Tiger: - Hi! Green? Nice to meet you! I'm Tiger Kay.

Green: - Nice to meet you, too! I'm green- the leader. I heard that you would challenge me soon. I should get ready. – He turns to Red. – Why don't you help him, Red?

Tiger: - Ok! I challenge both of you.

Red: - Are you crazy?

Tiger: - No! I'm the new guy and I need more challenge.

But then, Tiger sees a small Pikachu is sleeping in the conner of the pokemon center.

Tiger: - What a cute pokemon! – He sits down and watches it. – Pikachu!

Nurse: - Don't wake it up! – She goes to Pikachu and helps it. – I found this Pikachu last week in a pond. Some one tried to kill it… but I saved it and let it stay with me. It don't like human much.

Tiger: - Unfortunately! I can't use it for my team. Pikachus are bad at battle. – He picks it up. But it's cute and soft. I like this pokemon. – Tiger lets Pikachu sleeps in his arms. It sleeps peacefully and doesn't know about him.

Eight o'clock in the evening, when Tiger is studying on his laptop and Pikachu sleeps next to him after eating all the food Tiger gave it. Suddenly a boy with orange hair and a dark-blue jacket comes in and Pikachu wakes up and it looks at the stranger. It's raining heavily outside. The stranger tells the nurse his name was Marsh and then he comes and sits next to Tiger.

Marsh: - Pikachu? I used to have one … but I released it because it's useless.

Tiger: - You released it?

Marsh: - Actually I threw it away. Believe me! It's useless. – He touches the pikachu and suddenly pikachu jumps down and runs out of the pokemon center.

Tiger: - Pikachu!

Marsh: - What happened with your pikachu? Is it crazy?

Tiger: - Wait! – He looks at Marsh angrily and then he follows pikachu.

Tiger follows Pikachu to the pond outside Viridian city. It's still raining heavily. When he comes, pikachu disappears. And then he realizes that Pikachu has jumped down into the pond just to kill itself. Tiger immediately jumps down to save it.

At the pokemon center, Red comes with Green.

Red: - Where is Tiger?

Marsh: - He went out to find his Pikachu. Well! I'm Marsh. Nice to meet you!

Green: - We don't know you! Where is Pikachu?

Then Tiger comes in. both Tiger and Pikachu are wet. Pikachu is lying in Tiger's arms. Tiger looks at Marsh.

Tiger: - This is the pikachu you threw away! – He talks angrily.

Marsh: - Ah! I see. But why did you save it? It's useless.

Tiger: - You should say sorry.

Marsh: - Sorry a pokemon? Never!

Tiger: - If so … Enjoy what this pokemon has gone through!

Suddenly, Tiger turns off the light. When he turns it on, Marsh has disappeared and Tiger is sitting there with a cup of hot tea. Pikachu is drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

Red: - Ah…Tiger! Where is Marsh?

Tiger: - Well! – He turns to pikachu. It smiles cheerfully with him. – He went swimming. This place is so hot.

Green: - Swim with this weather? He is totally crazy!

No one knows that Marsh was thrown into a pond that night and he doesn't even understand why or how he got there. All he can remember is a face of a tiger.


	3. Tiger

**#3: Tiger Kay**

As the promise, in the next morning, Tiger appears at Viridian city's gym and meets Red and Green there.

Tiger: - Good morning!

Red: - Are you ready?

Tiger: - Always… Let's start!

Green: - I'll go first. Go for it! Kingdra!

Tiger: - My turn! Growlithe!

Red: - What?

Tiger: - That's right! Growl!

Growlithe faces Kingdra in a hard fight with it. It starts using smoke screen. The smoke surrounds the battle field.

Green: - Not to worry! Growlithe don't have any chance. Surf!

Kingdra uses surf. But the smoke is too thick and it can't see anything. Then they hear an annoyed sound. It's howl.

Green: - What is it doing?

Suddenly, Growlithe appears right in front of Kingdra and it uses outrage. Kingdra is knocked out immediately. Then Growlithe becomes confused.

Green: - What the…?

Tiger: - Who said I can't attack your pokemon?

Red: - Amazing! Howl and outrage! You trained you pokemon really good.

Green: - Very good! But you still need to win Red. He is better and I realize that you lost you best pokemon. So… what's next?

Red: - Go for it pikachu!

Tiger: - So fast! But what I am going to do is even faster. Do you remember what I said about pikachu yesterday? I withdraw that. I have a secret training lesson for it and it worked. So…go pikachu!

Two trainers release their pikachus. Two pikachus face the other on the field. Red's pikachu feels very self-confident when it faces a new opponent on the field. I know that Tiger's pikachu is just a new guy.

Tiger: - Let's start!

Red: - Pikachu! Thunder bolt!

Red's pikachu shoots out a strong power and attacks Tiger's pikachu but it has no effect with tiger's pikachu. It just absorbs all the power.

Tiger: - Lighting Rod! I told you! It's time! Pikachu! Combo bolt!

Tiger's pikachu runs to Red's pikachu very fast. It uses thunder punch red's pikachu avoids it. But that's what Tiger waited for. His pikachu missed the first attack but then its whole body crashes pikachu with volt tackle. Red's pikahcu is pushed back after that attack. It strikes back with thunder bolt but even it's not far from its opponent it still misses. Tiger's pikachu spins its body and its tail pushes pikachu's attack away.

Red: - No! Don't use thunder bolt! Iron tail!

But it's too late to save the fight. Before Red's pikachu can do anything, Tiger's pikachu quickly uses its tail to sweep the ground and makes Red's pikachu fall. When pikachu stands up Tiger's pikachu slaps it with thunder punch when it's still spinning. Red's pikachu is hit. Tiger's pikachu attacks with iron tail while spinning. Its tail becomes an iron blade. It hits Pikachu three times and knocks it out.

Red: - Un …unbelievable! You won easily. How?

Tiger: - I'm good!

Green: - Well! That's not a dream, Red. Tiger! – Green throws a badge to Tiger. – You won! That's the prize. Collect all the badges in Kanto and then you can join the league. I can only help you here so… Good luck! Close your mouth, Red!

Red: - Unbelievable!

Tiger: - I know. Now please close your mouth before a fly get in there!

Green: - Right away! – Green gives Tiger his bag. – Here your bag! Blue stole it last night. And I warn you about her. She like stealing other people's stuff.

Tiger: - Thanks! I have looked for this since last night. Where is Blue?

After watching a love movie in the theater, Blue goes into the toilet. When she comes out, she sees Tiger is playing with her handbag.

Blue: - Tiger! Put that down! - She yells loudly.

Tiger sees her. He gets down of the trash can and then… he runs as fast as possible to get away from Blue. Blue chases him and yells: "Tiger! Give me my bag!" but Tiger is still running. He tries to get away when behind him, Blues chases him and tries to catch him no matter what it take. They run around the city. Tiger runs into a mall and disappears. Blue gets in. She looks around angrily. Then she meets Red and Green.

Blue: - Did you see Tiger?

Red: - No, we didn't. I thought he was looking for you.

Blue: - He stole my bag.

Green: - You mean this? – Green gives Blue her handbag.

Blue: - What the …? – She takes the bag. – Where did you get this?

Red: - We found it in a trash can.

Blue: - Tiger! – She talks angrily. Then, she checks the bag. – Phew! He didn't take anything.

Red: - Is that Tiger? – He points a boy who is walking outside the mall. It's Tiger.

Blue: - Tiger!- She yells very loud and continues chasing him. Tiger runs away when he hears that. But when he runs to the lake, he slips and falls into the water. Blue comes and sees that. She laughs.

Blue: - You're deserved that. – But then Tiger doesn't appear. He sinks. Blue starts worrying. – Don't tell me that you can't swim! – She jumps into the lake just to save Tiger but when she has just came. Tiger appears right in front of him.

Blue: - What the…?

Tiger: - You want to play, too? I didn't know that. You stole my bag, I stole yours. Now we draw. – He uses his cap and pours the water into Blue's head. Now they are both wet. – You are too hot. Cool down!

Blue: - Sucker! – She yells and swims into the shore. Actually, she is blushing and she tries to hide away.

In the evening, during the dinner, Blue tries not to look at Tiger and she doesn't know that Tiger keeps looking at her all the time.

Green: - What did you two do this afternoon?

Tiger: - I went swimming when Blue played "save the sinking prince".

Blue smiles.

Red: - Really! I saw you and Blue in the lake. Did you two swim together?

They laugh when Red says that and Blue didn't realize that her picture in her pocket has disappeared.


	4. Yellow

**# 4: Yellow**

Tiger Kay is thirteen years old. He usually wears a green shirt with a sleeveless orange jacket with four bags and a blue jean. He has short black hair and black eyes. He has a shard look and some time it becomes a cunning look. After the battle with Red and Green he decides to continue his trip. He meets everyone after breakfast.

Red: - Are you leaving?

Tiger: - Yes! And I came to say thank you … for every thing.

Green: - Not so soon! We'll meet you at Pewter city soon.

Tiger: - May be…? Anyway, I have a question.

Green: - Just ask! I'll answer.

Tiger: - Well! Normally, a top trainer will be called a pokemon Master. But why the pokemon world doesn't have a legendary trainer?

Red: - No! No one is called a legendary trainer.

Tiger: - Even when he or she saved the world?

Green: - No! They're called the chosen one. – He turns to Red. – Someone like Ash Ketchum. He is always lucky.

Tiger: - May be someday, there will be a legendary trainer. Well! Goodbye and good luck!

Tiger leaves.

Green: - A pokemon legendary trainer… can you believe that?

Red: - May be…

After leaving Viridian city, Tiger goes to Viridian forest and intends to go to Pewter before sunset. But then he meets a little girl. She has blond hair with a ponytail. Red has told him a bout her before he left.

Tiger: - Good morning! Are you Yellow?

The girl looks up.

Yellow: - Yes, I am. What can I help you?

Tiger: - Ah! Red told me to find you. He said you could help me to go through this forest.

Yellow: - Red? You are his friend?

Tiger: - Tiger Kay. That's my name.

Yellow: - Nice to meet you Tiger. I heard that you defeated him at the gym.

Tiger: - Yes, I did. Is there any problem?

Yellow: - No. Come in! You are welcome!

Tiger: - thanks!

Tiger follows Yellow to her home next to the forest. They come in.

Yellow: - Would you like tea?

Tiger: - Ah! You…

But yellow has gone into the kitchen. Her house is small; it has a small living room with a kitchen. There are tow bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. Tiger looks around and he sees an old stove with dust opposite him. Suddenly, Yellow screams in the kitchen. Tiger immediately runs into the kitchen. There are two Slugmas inside the kitchen and Yellow's arm is burnt badly. They attack Tiger when he comes in. Tiger immediately slides on the floor to avoid their lava and then he springs up and kicks the frying pan nearby. It hits a slugma and makes it faint. The other shoots out lava but Tiger kick the edge of the table and jumps up high. He kicks the pipe and destroys it. The water pours directly into Slugma and makes it faint.

Tiger: - Are you ok? He takes Yellow back to the couch.

Yellow: - I'm fine... Thank you for saving me.

Tiger: - No, I didn't. I just want to stop the. Where is your uncle?

Yellow: - How…? He went to work in the forest. He'll return in the evening.

Tiger: - Well! I think I should leave soon. Just rest here. You don't need to help me anymore. Keep cool! Your arm will recover soon. Good luck!

Yellow: - Hey! Are you leaving?

Tiger goes out but then he comes back.

Tiger: - No, I am not. Do you need anything else?

Yellow: - No…

Tiger: - Can I stay here until your uncle return?

Yellow: - Of course!

Tiger stays with Yellow until evening. Because Yellow's arm was injured so she can't cook. Tiger cooks a dinner and it impresses Yellow because it's really delicious. But until ten o'clock, Yellow's uncle- Wilton hasn't returned yet. It's raining outside.

Yellow: - I must find him. – She is worrying about her uncle. She wears on her raincoat. Tiger stops her.

Tiger: - I'll go with you. He wears on his cap.

Yellow: - Why don't you use a raincoat?

Tiger: - My jacket is both armor and raincoat.

Tiger and Yellow goes outside into the forest to find Wilton. Yellow feels that even she is only younger than Tiger one year old but he cared about her like a little girl. They run around the forest suddenly Tiger falls into a trap hole and two grunts appear and grab Yellow. It's team Rocket.

Yellow: - Let me go!

Then a short man appears on a steelix. He's a commander of team rocket- Carr.

Carr: - Well! Well! Well! Two other trainers got in my trap. Take the girl away and keep her with the other.

The grunts take yellow away.

Carr: - And a boy this boy… hope you have a good time down there. – Tiger hears Yellow screams.

Tiger: - What did you do with the girl?

Carr: - Her arm was burnt, right? I just gave her more.

Tiger: - My first rule is civilian must be protected. You don't me, do you? You thought this trap could keep me here? Not so easy!

Carr: - So why don't you get out?

Tiger releases his Charizone and flies up. He gets out.

Carr: - Ok! But when I'm still here, you still can't go. Steelix! Machamp!

A steelix and a Machamp appear and stop Tiger.

Tiger releases Growlithe, pikachu, Mankey and Flyon.

Tiger: - Growl! Mankey! Pikachu! Go and help Flyon! You are mine, Carr.

When Flyon and three other pokemons go to help the trainers, Tiger faces Carr. Flyon uses its sound power to knock out most of its opponent. It also uses iron head and zen head-butt to defeat the grunts. But most of team rocket's pokemons are defeated by a sound attack – Voice shot (Psychic/ special/ power: 90/ accuracy: 90/ May confuse the target).

About Tiger, he faces Carr with a steelix and a machamp.

Tiger: - Two weak pokemon. They are wasting my time. Beholder!

Tiger releases a pokemon. Then a giant human-form stone pokemon appears. Its whole body's made from rocks. It has two giant arms and two big legs like two pillars. It has a head with out eyes and nose but it has a mouth. It is more than two meters high and its weight must be millions kilograms.

Beholder: - Tiger! Glad to see you again! Thanks for the fight first!

Carr: - No more talking! Attack!

Machamp runs to beholder when Steelix digs down. Machamp attacks Beholders with dynamic punches, cross chops, focus punches but they are all useless with beholder even its type are Rock and Ground. Beholder yawns.

Beholder: - Have you done yet? – It slaps machamp strongly and knocks it out with one attack. Suddenly steelix attacks it with dig and it quickly gets back the ground.

Beholder: - Just a little warm up and you really made me mad. This mean war!

Beholder thrusts its hand into the ground and then it pulls steelix up and throws it away.

Steelix attacks it with iron head but Beholder steps back and then it uses a powerful punch- Destruction punch (Fighting/ physical/ power: 120/ accuracy: 100). The punch immediately knocks out steelix.

Carr: - No…no way. Retreat!

Carr and team rocket flee away when Tiger enjoys his victory.

Beholder: - Those things are weak. Who do you think I am?

But then he remembers about Yellow and he runs back to where Carr kept his "prisoner". Then he meets Red, Green, Blue, and Wilton there.

Tiger: - Hey! ...Don't tell me that Carr defeated you three.

Green: - He trapped us.

Red: - Yellow is fine. She is just sleeping.

Wilton: - Thank you for coming, Red, Green, Blue and …

Blue: - Tiger!

Wilton: - …And Tiger. Thank you all of you!

Blue: - Hey! How did you defeat Carr?

But then Red, Green and Blue see Beholder. They are surprised.

Beholder: - What are you looking at?

Tiger: - This is Beholder- one of my great Commanders.

Red: - It can talk?

Tiger: - Yes, it can. Come on! Let's go! I'll tell you later!

They leave Viridian forest and go to Pewter City in the sun light of a new day.


	5. Blue

**# 5: Blue.**

After a small even at Viridian forest, Tiger goes to Pewter city with his friends. When he has just come, he quickly goes to the gym. When Tiger comes, he sees the gym leader- Brock is brushing his teeth outside.

Tiger: - Good morning!

Brock: - Uh! Ah! Please wait a little!

Brock goes inside. When he comes out, he wears his casual clothes and he has already brushed his teeth.

Brock: - Well! What can I help you, challenger?

Tiger: - I'm Tiger. I came here to challenge you…

Brock: - Why don't we come inside?

Brock and Tiger come inside. Brock takes Tiger to the field.

Brock: - Welcome challenger! This is Pewter's gym. And I'm the leader- Brock.

Tiger: - Should we start now? I'm very busy this morning.

Brock: - Ok! As you wished. – He throws out a pokeball. Golem appears. – That's my first pokemon. So let's fight!

Tiger: - I haven' healed my pokemon since last night so… it's time to test my new member. Go for it, Nido!

Nidorant appears and faces Golem. Golem is much bigger and stronger than a male Nidorant. But it seems like Nidorant isn't scare.

Brock: - Knock it out with magnitude!

Golem uses magnitude but Nidorant quickly slides down and kicks golem's leg. Golem flinches. Then Nidorant gets on Golem's back and kicks it with double kick. Golem slowly loses its strength and it doesn't know how to get away from Nidorant.

Brock: - Rollout!

Golem rolls around but Nidorant sticks with it like an annoyed sticker. It kicks Golem with double kick. Golem can't hold on anymore. It jumps up and slams its back down. Nidorant faints but so does Golem.

Tiger: - Draw! That's very good with a new member.

Brock: - Don't celebrate so soon! I still have another pokemon. Go, steelix!

Tiger: - That's yours, Mankey!

Mankey gets out and faces Steelix.

Brock: - earthquake!

Steelix uses earthquake. A critical hit. But even Mankey is hit by a powerful critical hit. It still stands there.

Tiger: - Anger point's activated!

Mankey uses karate chop. It's a one hit K.O attack. Steelix faints.

Tiger: - Yeah!

Brock: - Very good! I got a terrible mistake. Well! Here is yours badge. - Brock gives Tiger a badge. – Good luck!

Tiger: - See you again!

Tiger goes out and goes back to the pokemon center. He meets everyone there. Yellow has revived.

Yellow: - Tiger! How is the fight?

Tiger: - Quite good!

Red: - You won? How could it be so fast? Anyway, don't worry about Yellow. She used her ability and fell asleep last night.

Green: - Tonight, there is a dance contest at the gym. Do you want to join?

Tiger: - Nah! I'm not good at dancing.

Blue: - Come on! If you go, I'll teach you.

Tiger: - Teach Red! I bet he doesn't know how to dance. – Tiger laughs cheerfully.

Tiger and his team stay at pewter city for one day. In the afternoon, Tiger spends his time training his pokemon. Yellow comes with him to see his pokemon. And when Tiger releases his pokemon, Beholder impresses her very much. At the final test, Tiger releases a special pokemon which he called Srunner. It's another human-form pokemon. It has a brown body. Its arms, legs and its whole body is covered by a brown armor and at its leg, there are some spikes. Its helmet is a brown helmet with glasses and it looks like a big brown banana. It has white fists and it is much like a human. When it starts running, Yellow understands why. It has an ability that lets it to move first in every fight. When it runs, it moves like a brown lighting. Its speed is very high, even higher than sound's speed. It's the teacher in the speed lesson and Tiger's examiner when he needs to test his pokemon's.

After dinner, Blue wears a long black dress and a mask to the dance contest with Green. Tiger goes out with a vest and a box. Green soon returns when the contest is over.

Red: - Green! Where is Blue?

Green: - She goes out to do something. You know what. Today, we have a great violin player. And he is Tiger.

Red: - What? He played violin at the contest. Where is he?

Green: - I…don't know.

At the museum, after the contest, a girl breaks its lock and comes in. It's Blue. She slowly goes into a Conner and breaks through the glass. She takes out a black skull of an ancient pokemon. Suddenly, a voice appears behind her.

The stanger: - If I were you, I wouldn't do that.

She turns back and sees Bruno- a member of elite four.

Blue: - Sorry! But I have a small business.

Another man appears. It's Lt. Surge.

Surge: - I believe that you are working with team rocket. They are looking for something and that skull is what they need. So put that thing down and surrender now!

.Blue: - Ah! No! I don't work with team rocket…and I'll take the skull.

Then they hear someone is playing Violin. Tiger appears. He sits in a conner and plays song. Then he looks up and smiles.

Tiger: - Gentlemen! I believe that Blue is telling the truth. So you don't' have to worry! I'll take care of it.

Bruno: - Who are you? Another leader of team rocket? I don't scare you! Machamp!

Bruno releases his Machamp when Lt. Surge releases a Raichu and many magnetmites. Blue releases her Blastoise.

Blue: - Tiger! Help!

Tiger: - It's my turn! Growlithe! Pikachu! Mankey!

Tiger and Blue fight against Lt. Surge and Bruno. But they are weaker. Even Blue releases her Jigglypuff and Celefable, her pokemons still lose soon. Tiger must fight against two powerful trainers alone. He lets Beholder, Srunner and Nidorant join in. Beholder uses its power to protect Blue and the skull. Srunner and Nidorant stop the magnemite from destroying more. Growlithe and pikachu fight against Raichu. But they lose and fall into a strange stone. It's a colorful stone. Suddenly both Pikachu and Growlithe evolve into Raichu and Arcanine.

Tiger: - What the…? Arcanine! Go and help Srunner! Raichu! Take care of that!

Arcanine goes and helps Srunner and Nidorant. Its flame can easily knock out most of them. Raichu faces the other Raichu. Surge's raichu uses iron tail. Tiger's raichu avoids it and uses iron head. It hits Raichu. Raichu angrily uses earthquake but it doesn' know that Beholder is behind it. Beholder kicks it and knocks it out.

Beholder: - Such a poor pokemon. Good luck!

Man key must fight machamp alone, even it evolves into Prime ape, it still loses. But Beholder helps it to defeat Machamp. Bruno and Lt. Gurge are defeated.

Bruno: - No way! What kind of pokemon is that? It must be another production from team Rocket. I'll make them pay some day!

Bruno and Surge flee away.

Blue: - Phew! Luckily you are here! Thank you!

Tiger: - why did you steal this?

Blue: - Team Rocket is looking for this. Professor told me to give this to Green. He'll bring it back for him.

Tiger: - Next time, you just need to ask the manager of this museum.

Blue: - I will. Hey! You played violin very nice. I like that.

Tiger: - So do you! Green and you are a good couple.

Blue: - No, we are not a couple. Let's go home before we get more trouble!

Blue and Tiger go back to Brock's house to rest and Tiger is ready to fight against the powerful trainers.


	6. True-legend

**#6: True-legend.**

Tiger is a handsome boy. But he rarely cares about his clothes. After one day at Pewter city, he decides to continue his journey. After a small breakfast at Brock's house, Tiger meets his friends.

Blue: - Here you are! Green! Professor asked me to give you this. - Blue gives Green a black skull.

Green: - What is this?

Tiger: - He wanted you to bring it to him as fast as possible. Team Rocket is looking for it. Be careful!

Red: - Tiger! I asked my friend. He said that there could be a legendary trainer.

Green: - Yep! He lives at mountain Moon. You could meet him to ask more.

Tiger: - Ok! When will we go? I'm going to leave this morning.

Yellow: - Could I go with you?

Tiger: - Of course! We should move soon.

They stand up and leave.

Red: - Good bye Brock!

Green: - Good bye!

Blue: - See you again, Green!

Tiger: - Ok! Let's go!

Brock: - See you again!

When Green goes back home, Tiger, Red, Blue and Yellow go to Mt. Moon. After two o'clock, they arrive at the pokemon center. After relaxing at the pokemon center, they continue. They go around the mountain until they get to a small house near the mountain. When they, they see an old man with white hair and a boy. The old man is tall and strong, he looks like a Samurai in the stories but his hair is long and white. The boy is as old as them. He has short white hair when they come, he look at them coldly. He has a cold face and a shard look. He wears a black jacket and jeans. Red come to the old man.

The old man: - Red! I knew that you would come soon. This is my Friend's student – Venus J. Venus! This is Red. And those are his friends.

Venus: - Nice to meet you! I'm Venus.

Red: - Nice to meet you, Venus, Solar! These are my friends. Tiger! Blue! Yellow! Yellow is younger than me.

Tiger: - Nice to meet you! I'm Tiger K.

Blue: - Nice to meet you!

Yellow: - Nice to meet you! I'm Yellow.

Solar: - I'm Solar. I know why you came here. – He looks at Tiger carefully. – Come in! I'll teach you inside.

They come in with Solar. Solar has a small house near mountain Moon. Tiger and his friends come in and sit around a small table. Solar sits down.

Solar: - Should we start?

Red: - Ok!

Solar: - You came here to learn more about pokemons. So I'll teach you about pokemons. But before I teach you, you should know one thing. When pokemons have good moves, good stats, good ability… many people think that their pokemon are powerful. But here today, I'll tell you that they were wrong. That's not enough to become a pokemon master or even more. Do you know that those things were called "strength"? A powerful pokemon needs more than strength. They need technique. And that's what I'll teach you. There are six important things but I can only teach you five. The last one depends on your pokemons. I'll teach you to train your pokemons, you must teach them yourself.

Tiger: - What are they?

Solar: - Techniques: Skills, stamina, power, accuracy, reaction, experience. When pokemons have good moves, they will use it. But none of them think about making new moves from the old one. But when pokemons have skills, they can not only make out new moves all by themselves but also create combo attacks. But before they learn to attack, they must learn to survive. Stamina is important. When they have a good stamina, they can hold on longer and some moves will become useless with them. And power is what they need to have powerful attacks when skills can only help them to have combo attacks with some pokemons, they don't have a good stamina so they need to avoid the attacks. Reaction is about how fast could they read the situation and react. When they have it, they will know what to do. And accuracy is about how successful their moves could be. A pokemon with high accuracy will never miss their target and the can also have successful moves such as a critical hit. Experience depend on how regular you pokemon battle. When they battle regularly, they will have experience by learning from their own battles. And that's all. Do you understand?

Venus: - I understood.

Red: - I understood

Tiger: - Clear!

.Blue: - I understood a little.

Solar: - So… let's start! Everything should be learnt by reading first. – He gives them some books. – Here! Read it. When you can understand them, you can go to the field and start your test with pokemons

Tiger, Red, Venus and Blue spend their morning reading Solar's books when Yellow plays around. When Red is interested in a book about reaction, Venus read a book about accuracy. About Tiger and Blue, they read the book about skills together. They stay at Solar's house for two days just to learn the books. After two days, Solar takes them to the battle field behind his house.

Solar: - This is it. Who want to have a test?

Venus: - I'm still learning. The pokemon world is too big for me to learn. I still need more time.

Red: - He's right. We're not ready

Blue: - I can't understand anything.

Tiger: - May I. I want to continue my trip soon. I don't have the whole summer.

Solar: - Alright! Very self-confident! Get ready, Tiger. Venus! Teach him!

Venus: - You are hurry. That's not good for learning. I'll teach you by my teacher's pokemon. Go, Hitmonchan!

Tiger: - I withdraw my old pokemon just to make sure I'll win. Go, Sticker!

A pokemon appears. It looks like Stich.

Yellow: - Is that Stich that I saw on T.V.

Sticker: - No! – It points Tiger. – That idiot created me because he thought that Stich was cool.

Tiger: - It's cool! Stay focus, Sticker! I don't want to lose.

Sticker: - Alright! I want to have my salary.

Venus: - Will you fight or not?

Sticker: - Let's fight!

Sticker wears on two gloves with many symbols on it.

Tiger: - Sticker's types are fighting – unknown. Those gloves give it the secondary type. When the main symbol is changed, its type and form is changed too.

Venus: - Attack! Tiger! This is your lesson. Fight without the leader.

Hitmonchan runs to Sticker and uses mach punch. The symbol on the gloves immediately changes into a skull. Sticker becomes a fighting-ghost pokemon and the punch becomes useless. Sticker becomes a ghost without legs. Its legs disappear. Then the symbol changes again into the fist. Sticker becomes a fighting pokemon. Even its height is just sixty centimeters, it's still very self-confident. Sticker jumps up high and stomps directly Hitmonchan's face. Hitmonchan is pushed backward. It immediately counter-attacks by fire punch. Sticker doesn't need to change anymore. It easily avoids the attack. But Hitmonchan swings its arm and attack sticker. Sticker immediately changes its type in to fighting- water to reduce the damage and then it returns to normal. Sticker immediately strikes back by a hook and Hitmonchan is confused after the attack. Sticker takes its chance. It jumps forward and wraps Hitmonchan's head. Then it holds the head and slams Hitmonchan. Then, it raises its hand up in the air. Its types have changed into fighting- flying. It turns its hand around and creates a hurricane. When Hitmonchan has stands up, Sticker points its finger toward to Hitmonchan. The hurricane hits it and knocks it out.

Venus: - What? How?

Solar: - I believe you could understand me. You can go. But remember this! First, one pokemon can't make a victory. Second, there're still many thing you don't know about pokemon world so learning is important.

Tiger: - I will.

But actually, Tiger stays at Solar's house one more day to wait his friends. He will go the next day. That night, after the dinner, Solar tells them the story about the legendary pokemon of Mt. Moon. He tells them about the legendary Dark knight – Darkarnine. It was a legendary Arcanine with black body and silver fur. It was known as the guardian of mountain moon. When Giratina brought its shadow force to the earth, mew asked it to help. It helped another legend – Dracogeddon to protect mountain moon with other legends such as Ho-oh, Titan, Mew, Regis. But sadly, when it was looking for the power seal of the Orange islands's legendary honor pokemons, he was killed by Dralaxaos – the chaos Dragon of the galaxy. When Tiger asks Solar about Dracogeddon and the battle, Solar says that he read the story from an old book that he is keeping. He doesn't want anyone to read it because he believes that the book is not suitable. All he tells Tiger about Dracogeddon: "Dracogeddon was a guardian of the universe from Asgard. He was a leader of an army. They stopped the chaos of this universe. But when he came to this earth, he didn't cam with his army. He came with his commanders – Night furry and Shieldgon. And he was killed here, on this earth"


	7. Mist!

**#7: Cerulean City's problem.**

Tiger and his friends say good bye to Solar and Venus to continue their trip after four days. They go very soon. Tiger and Red go first when Yellow and Blue follow them. They soon arrive at the west entrance of the city. From the hill, they can see Cerulean city. They stop for a quick rest because they haven't eaten breakfast yet. When they are eating, Red sees a Ferris wheel.

Red: - Where did that Ferris wheel come from?

Blue: - They built it last month when we are busy with team Rocket at Johto.

Yellow: - I heard that it was very big. We should try it.

Tiger: - I'll play with balloons. There is a race there. It's just a festival.

Red: - I forgot that. The summer festival at Cerulean city! It'll last for a long time…till the end of June. Today is just May.

Tiger: - I suggest playing.

Yellow: - I agree.

Blue: - That's a great idea.

Red: - Ok! We will go there.

After breakfast, they go into the city and go to the festival. There are many things there. When Red goes to the Ferris wheel, Blue tries to win some games. Tiger intends to hire a balloon, but then he buys a ticket.

Yellow: - What is that?

Tiger: - A ticket of the show named "The little mermaid". It's just for you.

Yellow: - But I want to go with you. That show is bored. And Misty is not "little".

Tiger: - Misty?

Yellow: - Yes! She is a gym leader but she is too old for that.

Tiger: - I think…I could challenge her there.

Yellow: - No one can do that when she is at the show.

But Tiger still goes to the show with Yellow. When Yellow watches the show of Misty, Tiger spends his time sleeping at his seat. He sleeps all the time. When the show finishes, he wakes up.

Tiger: - Have it finished yet?

Yellow: - It finished five minutes ago.

Tiger: - So why are we still sitting here.

A girl appears right in front of Tiger. She has short red hair and blue eyes.

Yellow: - This is Misty. She accepted your challenge.

Misty: - Nice to meet you! I'm Misty.

Tiger: - Tiger Kay! Nice to meet you!

Misty: - I heard that you are the challenger. Because I will have another show tonight and we need to get ready so… - She points the stage. – We can fight here if you want.

Tiger: - My pleasure. Should we start now?

Misty: - Of course!

They go to the stage.

Misty: - I rarely have free times so let's start. Lapras!

Tiger: - Nidorino!

Yellow: - Wow! Your pokemon evolved. But when?

Tiger: - I must say that Beholder trained it very well.

Misty: - Lapras! Attack! – She yells.

Lapras uses surf. Water hits Nidorino. Nidorino doesn't avoid it. It uses mud slap. Lapras's eyes are disabled. It will soon see everything again but it needs time. Nidorino immediately attacks it with double kick.

Misty: - Very clever! But that's not enough. Lapras! Rain dance!

Lapras uses rain dance. Because the roof of stage has been opened, the rain comes quickly. The water helps Lapras to clean its eyes. It can see again. But when it has just seen Nidorino, Nidorino immediately kicks its eyes with double kick. Lapras's eyes are injured and it's blind once again.

Misty: - Damn it!

Tiger: - You have just stopped the festival and annoyed many people out there.

Misty: - Lapras! Hydro pump!

Lapras uses Hydro pump. Even it can't see. It still shoots directly to Nidorino. Nidorino faints.

Misty: - My plan worked perfectly. I knew that your pokemon would make Lapras blind again so I commanded Lapras to use rain dance so that even it can't see, it still can feel its opponent through the water.

Tiger: - The tactical way didn't work… so this is the skills way. Primeape!

Primeape comes out and faces Lapras. Lapras feels it movements immediately.

Misty: - Lapras! Hydro pump!

Lapras shoots Primeape, but Primeape is running to Lapras when Lapras shoots it so it can't move to the left or right to avoid that. Everyone around believe that Primeape would be hit. But then, it makes a greats decision. It slides on the ground quickly and avoids the shot. The shot flies right above it. Then it slides to Lapras and stands up.

Misty: - Lapras! Body slam!

Lapras jumps upward and slams down strongly. But it doesn't know that it is doing a stupid attack. When Lapras falls down, Primeape ducks and then it uses its two hands and punch upward strongly with dynamic punches. The punches hit Lapras, make it stop falling and knock it out immediately. Primeape throws it to aside.

Misty: - Impossible!

Tiger: - You have one pokemon left.

Misty: - It's time! Peliper!

Peliper appears. Primeape must face its fear- a flying pokemon. But it seems very self-confident.

Tiger: - You must be kidding!

Misty: - No, I'm not. Peliper! Fly up!

Tiger: - Knock it out immediately!

Peliper flies up. But it's too late; Primeape jumps up high and catches it. Primeape grabs its peck and makes it fly up higher and higher. Red is on the Ferris wheel when he sees Primeape and Peliper. When Peliper flies up high enough, Primeape immediately uses its strong arms to blocks Peliper's wings and make it fall. While falling, Primeape presses Peliper down to make it hit the ground. Peliper falls down and hit the ground by its face when Primeape is above it and it is just fine.

Misty: - My Peliper!

Tiger: - Have I won yet?

Blue comes in with Red.

Misty: - Blue! Red!

Tiger: - Ah! Here you are!

Red: - How is the fight?

Blue: - Let me guess! Tiger defeated Misty.

Yellow: - how did you know that?

Misty: - It's true. He defeated me. Well! – She gives Tiger her badge. – You won. And I must say that you are really strong. Good luck!

Tiger: - Thanks! How about you two?

Red: - I had a good trip and the rain didn't annoy me much.

Blue: - Rain… I haven't won any games to day.

Tiger: - Well! You luck is terrible.

They laugh together cheerfully and Misty invites them to her home. Tiger agrees because he decided to stay longer.


	8. Raichu

**# 8: Raichu**

After the fight at Cerulean city's gym, Tiger goes to the festival and play. He wins lot of prizes. But then, he meets Marsh. He is at the festival too.

Tiger: - Hey! Marsh!

Marsh: - Hello, Loser!

Tiger: - What are you doing here?

Marsh: - Playing, of course! How about you, loser?

Tiger: - I have just won a badge.

Marsh: - You challenged the gym leader? I don't believe that.

Tiger: - Try me! I'm strong enough to win.

Marsh: - Alright! I challenge you.

Everyone look at them. They are waiting for a pokemon battle. Tiger smiles.

Tiger: - Ok! I accept that.

Marsh: - Very good! Are you ready? I'll defeat you. Rhyperior!

Rhyperior appears. Tiger laughs.

Tiger: - Raichu!

Raichu comes out and faces Rhyperior. Suddenly, they hear something. Then, a boy runs hurriedly to the gym.

Tiger: - What the…?…Bug!

He quickly runs to the north of the city and sees many Scythers are flying directly to the city. Misty soon comes.

Misty: - Wild Scyther? They will destroy the festival! Come on, Tiger! Help me to stop them!

Tiger: - Hey! So you mean I can do anything I want to stop them, right?

Misty: - Come on! We don't have much time.

Tiger: - That means yes. Step back… - Tiger steps forward. – …and watch!

Tiger opens two pokeballs Charizone appears and the other pokemon is Raytwo. Raytwo is a special Raichu. It has two flaming wings and a strong tail like a blade. It also has two pink pearls on its shoulders and its arm has claws. It looks like Palkia. Tiger's Raichu is paralyzed when it sees Raytwo. And there is one special thing about Raichu and Raytwo. They are both yellow instead of orange or brown.

Tiger: - Develop Fire storm immediately! We must stop them.

Raytwo and Charizone develop fire storm. Raytwo flies up and uses its wing to create a giant tornado and surround the Scythers. The Scythers can't escape. Charizone starts flying around and its purple flame on its tail start blazing. It makes the tornado become hotter and hotter. Until the whole tornado becomes a storm, Raytwo bursts out a strong flame and the tornado becomes a fire storm. Charizone flies into the storm. It shoots the Scythers by a purple flame. All the Scythers are defeated. Charizone comes back. They stand in front of Tiger.

Tiger: - Good work!

Raichu says hello to Raytwo. Raytwo is a happy go lucky pokemon so it just says hello to Raichu naturally and it doesn't mind about the Raichu behind Tiger.

Tiger: - So… what's next? That wasn't a fun game at all.

Misty: - Game? You thought it was a game? I can't believe that.

Marsh: - Let's fight!

Suddenly, a Scyther appears right behind Raytwo. It is angry and it attacks Raytwo by its strong blade. None of them can do anything except Raichu. It quickly jumps to Raytwo and pushes it away. Raytwo falls. Scyther slashes Raichu and its blade injures Raichu's left cheek. Raichu holds its cheek painfully. Its cheek is bleeding. Charizone immediately strikes back with flame thrower. Scyther manages to avoid it but Charizone's experience wins. Scyther is knocked out.

Tiger quickly takes Raichu to the pokemon center to heal it. After an hour, the nurse comes out and says that it was healed. Tiger comes in to meet it.

Tiger: - How are you going, Rai?

Raichu holds its cheek and smiles with Tiger cheerfully. Raytwo is taking care of it.

Misty: - Lucky for you! It wasn't injured much.

Tiger: - I think you should rest. I'll be outside.

Tiger goes out and meets Blue, Yellow and Red.

Red: - How is it going? I heard that a Scyther attacked it.

Yellow: - Hope it will be fine soon!

Tiger: - Don't worry! It'll be fine soon. But the problem is more than that.

They sit around the table and start talking but Tiger doesn't tell them the problem. Blue doesn't talk. She just hears. But then she wears on a headphone and listens to music.

Red: - Blue? ... Avoid your ears.

But it's was too late. Jigglypuff starts singing. Everyone in the pokemon center fall asleep. Red tries to stay awake because he knows that when Blue uses this trick, that means she want to steal something. He sees Tiger is sleeping peacefully. But he doesn't want to sleep now. He tries to reach his bag but he soon falls asleep.

At the bridge to the north of the city, Marsh is waiting. Blue soon comes.

Marsh: - Here you are! I know that I can trust you. Do you have it?

Blue: - Here! – Blue gives Marsh the Cascade badge that Tiger won.

Marsh: - And the other thing that I asked you.

Blue: - Here! – She shows Marsh Raytwo's pokeball. But she doesn't give it to Marsh even when he tries to take it from her.

Marsh: - Give me that… - He yells. – …or you can say goodbye to your Chamander. – Marsh shows her a pokeball. It's her Chamander's pokeball.

Blue: - No! But can we do it easier. I'll give you another thing and you give me back my Chamander.

Marsh: - Deal is deal! No more talking! Give me that or I'll kill this pokemon.

Blue gives Marsh Raytwo pokeball and takes back her Chamander. But when he has just opens the pokeball, Raichu suddenly comes and attacks him. He drops the pokeball. Then Tiger comes on a bike.

Blue: - Tiger? How did you wake up?

Tiger: - Hello! Actually, I fell asleep all by myself in a fast sleep before your trick can do anything to me. That's my old trick to stay awake. Now could you give me my pokemon, Marsh?

Blue: - Actually…- Se gives Tiger his pokemon. – I gave him a Ditto.

Marsh: - What? I'll make you pay! Electivire!

Tiger: - Why should I pay you when you owe my? Now! I'll show you how strong is my Raichu. Go for it!

Raichu intends to shoots Electivire by thunder bolt. But when it charges the power to shoot, it suddenly fails and loses its power. It feels strange.

Blue: - What? What happened to your Raichu?

Tiger: - Ah! I forgot. Raichu! – Raichu turns back and looks at Tiger worriedly. – Your electric bag on your left cheek was damaged when you took Scyther's attack so that means you lost half of your electric power and you can't charge with only one cheek. And because of that, you can't use special attack.

Raichu is surprised. It's paralyzed when it hears that. Electivire quickly attack it. Raichu falls down. But then it sees Raytwo. Raytwo is watching it and that cheers it up very much.

Tiger: - you lost your cheek but you can still attack by electric attacks. Focus your electric power at your fists and head then attack the opponent! You can do it! Come on my friend!

Raichu stands up. Electivire attacks it with hammer arm but it misses. Raichu quickly counter-attacks by iron tail. Its tail sweeps the ground and makes Electivire fall. Then it immediately uses iron head to make Electivire become confused by hitting its head into Electivire's head. Then it jumps up high and when Electivire has just stood up straight, Raichu falls down with a strong attack. It's bolt strike instead of volt tackle. It hits Electivire and knocks it out.

Marsh: - Impossible! – Marsh takes his pokemon back and yells. – I'll revenge!

Marsh runs away but Tiger yells back loud enough for him to hear it.

Tiger: - I will be next door when you do home. – Then he turns to Blue. – Next time, if you need anything, just ask me!

Blue: - Sure!

Tiger: - And I have something for you. – Tiger gives Blue a butterfly braid. It's black. – I won this at the festival. I think you may like it.

Blue: - Ah! What a nice braid! I like it. Thank you!

They go back to the pokemon canter and wake up everyone. Even Red can't understand why Tiger could wake up and helped Blue but he doesn't mind about her because Misty promises to give Tiger another badge.


	9. the real beast

**#9: The real beast.**

Tiger stays at Misty's house for one night. In the next morning, he wakes up soon and has breakfast before everyone. Red wakes up and goes to the living room. He meets Tiger and Blue there. They are having a small breakfast.

Red: - Good morning!

Blue: - Hey! How are you going?

Red: - I'm fine. How about you, Tiger?

Tiger: - Do you want to know more about my pokemon?

Red: - Of course! Can you tell me?

Tiger: - Well! You have met six pokemons so I'll tell you about them. First is Sticker. – Red takes bread and start eating. – Sticker has a special ability. It's power bond. When it has its power gloves, it can change into any forms it wants to: blaze sticker; aqua sticker; forest sticker; volt sticker; skull sticker; psycho sticker; legend sticker; shadow sticker; sand sticker; colossal sticker; insect sticker; metal sticker; toxic sticker; icarus sticker; hero sticker; stitch; frozen sticker.

Blue: - The only pokemon which can change its type that I know is Arceus.

Tiger: - Yes! But it's not the one and only. About Beholder, it has two abilities in stead of one.

Red: - Two? Each pokemon only has one.

Tiger: - One ability and one hidden ability. The hidden can change into its ability but it rarely appears. Only some pokemon can have the hidden ability but some special pokemons can activate both. Beholder has two abilities: solid rock and deathly attack. Deathly attack is a special ability. A pokemon has this ability can attack a pokemon without missing the target and even the target uses protect, detect, endure, focus sash,… they still die.

Blue: - Awesome! How about the other?

Tiger: - About Flyon, it is a flying lion with thick white fur. Its ability is armor coat. The weather has no effect with this pokemon. Raytwo is a special Raichu with me. It has a power of a legend and its ability is dimensional traveler. It prevents the opponents from escaping and even switch. But when Raytwo can travel through space, Charizone can use its ability – locking time to prevent opponent from using charge and recharge moves. And Raytwo and Charizone can fight against some legends. Speeder is special but some times, it loses control. Its ability is unstoppable. It lets Speeder move first but when it moves too fast, it can't stop until some things make it stop. That's why Beholder always stays with Speeder.

Red: - Your pokemons are amazing.

Yellow and Misty comes into the living room.

Misty: - Are you ready? Today I'm free so I'll take you to Bill's house.

After the breakfast, Misty takes Tiger, Red, Blue and Yellow to the bridge to the north of the city. They go to Bill's house.

Tiger and his friends arrive at Bill's house in the afternoon. Tiger meets Bill the first time. Tiger visits Bill's system and the transport system impress him very much. It's five o'clock in the afternoon. Tiger goes out and watches the sunset. But then, he sees some thing. He immediately runs to the beaches and from there, he sees a Dratini is being surrounded by three Gyarados, it looks terrible. Tiger releases his Raichu.

Tiger: - Raichu! Save that Dratini.

Raichu looks at the Gyarados and intends to use thunder bolt. But then it remembers that it lost its ability. It smiles with Tiger and then, Raytwo picks it up and flies up. Then it releases Raichu and Raichu falls down and uses bolt strike. It knocks out the Gyarados and unfortunately injures Dratini. Raytwo picks up Dratini and brings it back for Tiger. He takes it back to Bill.

Tiger: - Bill! – Tiger comes in. – Bill!

Bill comes out from his room.

Bill: - What?

Tiger: - This pokemon was attacked. I need you to take care of it.

Red and Blue come.

Red: - What? What happened with that?

Tiger looks at Raichu, Raichu smiles and scratches its head.

Blue: - You must take it back to the pokemon center.

Misty: - Impossible! – Misty comes in. It starts raining outside. – I suggest staying here. You shouldn't go out in this weather.

Tiger stays at Bill's house and Misty tries to heal Dratini. But Dratini gets worse. Misty realizes that it was poisoned before Tiger saved it. She informed Tiger.

Misty: - Tiger! I think your pokemon was poisoned. I can't heal it.

Tiger: - That is bad. Maybe I must go back.

He comes in to see Dratini. It is sleeping. Then, Tiger checks its injuries, Raichu comes in, too. It looks at Dratini worriedly. Tiger can recognize a small sting on Dratini. It's a poison sting. He picks it out and checks it. Suddenly, it injures him. But he hides away and comes out to have dinner. But when they are having a dinner, Tiger suddenly faints.

Dratini wakes up at midnight. It sees Tiger is lying next to it. He is sweating very much and next to his bed, Misty is watching him worriedly. She looks around and closes all the windows before she goes out. Dratini feels tired and when it intends to continue sleeping, it sees Tiger. He suddenly falls out of the bed and roll on the ground painfully. He is transforming. His nails are all replaced by claws and fur appears. His hand becomes bigger and his is bigger than ever. He becomes a giant orange tiger. He looks around and then, he picks up his bag and takes Dratini away. He is now as big as Beholder. He smashes the wall and run outside. He runs all night back to Cerulean city. Until three o'clock, he gets to the pokemon center. When he comes in, the nurse almost faints.

Tiger: - I want you to heal this pokemon. A boy will come back and take it soon.

Then he leaves quickly before he makes someone around faint. But when he has just left, Red and Yellow comes.

Red: - Did you see a boy from America with black hair and a green shirt?

The nurse: - I saw a monster, not a boy.

Yellow: - Hope Blue is fine at Mt. Moon!

Tiger thinks: "What? She went to Mt. Moon when it is raining heavily." Then, Tiger immediately goes to Mt. moon. But when he is going to Mt. moon, he sees Solar is fighting against an old lady.

Solar: - It has been a long time since our last met. Right, Kimberly?

Kimberly: - Have you found the avatar? – She responds quickly.

Solar: - Yes!

When they are talking, their pokemon are fighting against the other. An Eevee and a Vaporeon are fighting against a Politoed and an Alakazam. The Alakazam uses psychic and attacks the Eevee when Politoed uses hydro pump to attack Eevee. Vaporeon just watches. Suddenly, Eevee disappears. Politoed doesn't understand.

Solar: - we should finish the fight soon.

Suddenly, four lighting pillars appears and knocks out Politoed immediately, then a shadow balls rain comes and knocks out Alakazam. The real Eevee is actually sleeping on Solar's shoulder.

Solar: - Let's talk straight! Glader believes that Venus can be his avatar to save the world when you believe that Red is his grandfather's avatar and you two both believe that your avatars could be the leader to save the world. But I have another choice. My choice is a first year kid with no experience about pokemon.

Kimberly: - Are you serious?

Solar: - How do I look? He may be a new trainer but his experience in saving the world is amazing. I read his profile in C.I.A computer. He is good enough. He just needs more time.

Tiger hears that but he doesn't know that it was him. But then he remembers Blue. He quickly runs to Mt. Moon and when he comes, he sees Blue's Chamander and her hat.

Tiger: - This could be the problem. – He left his pokemon at the pokemon canter so he picks up Chamander. He smells team Rocket. – Let's save the princess! – But then he transform back to normal. – That could be the problem.

Tiger revives Chamander and they goes in.

Inside the mountain, team Rocket is keeping Blue in a vine cage. One of their leader- Sird is watching her. Sird comes to her cage.

Sird: - Such a pretty girl. I wish I could have your beauty.

Blue: - Jut wish! – She talks angrily. – Now let me out of here!

Sird: - Such a shame! I can't.

Suddenly, something lands on the cage, Sird looks up and Tiger smashes her face by a frying pan. She faints.

Tiger: - Enjoy my anger with a twelve-dollar frying pan, sucker! – He looks down. – Good evening!

Blue: - Phew! You are ok. I'm so glad!

Tiger releases Blue. But they are surrounded by team Rocket.

Tiger: - So they still want to enjoy my frying pan. Are you ready?

Tiger and Chamander defeat Team Rocket when Blue sits alone in a corner. Tiger uses his frying pan to defeat the pokemons and Chamander evolves during the fight. Team Rocket is defeated. They flee away. Tiger looks at Chamanleon.

Tiger: - Not so bad! – Chamanleon smiles cheerfully. Tiger comes back and goes to Blue. – Wake up, beauty! The war is over.

But Blue doesn't respond. Tiger checks her forehead and it's hot.

Tiger: - Wow! Wow! Wow! She is sick, isn't she? – Chamanleon looks at Tiger. – We should take her back to Misty's house. But the problem is we only have one rain coat.

But at last, Tiger helps Blue to wear on the raincoat and then, he carries her back to Cerulean city and he doesn't wear anything although it's raining heavily.

Tiger wakes up in the next morning in a room of Misty's house. He feels tired. Red comes in.

Red: - How do you feel? You were sick.

Tiger: - Better! How is Blue?

Red: - She is fine. Actually she fell asleep last night and she wasn't sick at all.

Tiger: - What? So you mean… I was… Damn it!

Red: - Come on! Let's have something for you to eat.

After the breakfast, Tiger goes to the hill to the west of Cerulean city to meet Blue. When he meets her, he is really impressed. She has changed her clothes. Today, she wears her long black dress and she doesn't wear any hat. She wears white sandals and a black butterfly braid. Tiger whistles.


	10. the rock

**# 10: The rock.**

After one day at Misty's house, Tiger decides to leave because he scares that he could transform again. He leaves at midnight when everyone is sleeping. He walks all night and arrives at the pokemon center in the morning. He goes into the pokemon center and buys some food for his pokemons. When he is having a small breakfast near the cave, he sees a young lady goes into the pokemon center. Even Blue disguised into another person, Tiger still can recognize her. He leaves quickly. Tiger goes into the rock tunnel. But when he has just got inside, an earthquake comes and the ground starts shaking. Tiger can't even stand. But Blue is very near, he must continue moving. He goes into the tunnel. After two hours walking around, Tiger realizes that he is lost. He doesn't know anything about the tunnel. Another earthquake comes and some rocks fall down. Tiger avoids them and start running. He runs as fast as possible. But at last, he meets two members of team Rocket inside the cave.

Member 1: - Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?

Member 2: - Don't let him get away!

They start chasing Tiger. But he doesn't run away. Two members release their pokemons: Abrok and Rhydon. But suddenly, something pulls the pokemons down and Tiger uses his frying pan and knocks out two members. He keeps on moving but this time, he decides to take care of team Rocket first. He goes deeper into the tunnel and soon gets into a big room at the middle of the tunnel. He quickly hides away. Then, team rocket comes in with five Rhyperiors. Their leader is a big guy who is known as Orm. They start digging and five Rhyperiors create an earthquake when they dig.

Orm: - The rock tunnel…the book said that the shadow blood is in here. Sird has the night claws at Mountain Moon; Carr has the tornado fang at Viridian forest. With this blood and the black skull, we can reborn the dark knight.

Suddenly, Rhyperiors find something. Orm jumps into the hole and picks up a small crystal bottle. Inside the bottle is black water.

Orm: - The shadow blood is mine.

Tiger: - Really? – He comes out. – I don't think so.

Orm: - What? Get him!

Team Rocket immediately surrounds Tiger. Tiger releases Charizone and it flies up.

Orm: - So you think you can escape with that? Heck! I don't think so.

Tiger: - But I think so. Develop the giant Venus fly-trap now!

Suddenly, a giant flaming flower appears and sucks everything down into the ground. Raichu quickly takes the bottle and Raytwo flies up with Raichu.

Tiger: - Rest in peace, my friends!

Tiger and his pokemon leaves when team rocket are stuck in a giant hole. The flower has disappeared. Tiger goes out and Blue is waiting for him when he comes out.

Tiger: - Wow! Wow! Wow! What are you doing here?

Blue: - I looked for you. – She answers quite unfriendly. – Why? Why did you leave? Is there any problem?

Tiger: - Nothing! – He tries to avoid looking at Blue.

Blue: - Right away, what was that?

Tiger: - My pokemon – Megatreon. Do you know how to get out?

Blue: - Follow me!

Blue takes Tiger to the entrance of the tunnel and in front of him is Lavender town.

Blue: - Everyone wants me to take you back but I believe you had a reason so I won't bring you back. You can continue your trip from here. Red will come soon.

Red: - Stay there! – Red comes on his Aerodactyl. – Tiger.

Tiger: - Here he is!

Red lands and comes to Tiger.

Blue: - Come on Red! He is fine now.

Red: - I believe the doctor. Tiger! You must go back now. The doctor we invited believed that your problem is not only a cold.

Tiger: - No "must" here! I won't do that.

Red: - Don't make me attack you!

Tiger: - Go ahead! I am waiting.

Red: - If I win, you must come back with me. Aerodactyl!

Aerodactyl flies to Tiger and it stands in front of him.

Tiger: - Be careful what you wished for!

Suddenly, a giant flower appears and pulls Aerodactyl down. It's the same flower in the tunnel. Aerodactyl is knocked out. Then, a pokemon appears. It's a big Meganium with a strong body. It has a giant flaming flower on its neck and another on its head. It has grass, plants and vines on its body but around the flower on its neck is fire.

Tiger: - I present you Megatreon. Now can I go?

Red: - But that is all for you health.

Yellow: - Tiger is right. – Yellow comes on her Butterfree. – He is fine now.

Red: - Come on! I flew round all the morning for nothing. – Red complains.

Blue: - Let's go to Lavender town, Tiger!

Tiger: - Ok!

Tiger and Blue go to Lavender town together.

Blue: - I heard that there is a small league for trainers in Lavender town.

Red: - It's the UFC. Do you want to join it? It's for fighting pokemon only.

Tiger: - Of course! But first … Blue! Could you give me my pocket?

Blue: - What? Ah! Damn! – She gives Tiger his pocket but she still feels fun.

Tiger: - Next time, you should read the note first. – He shows Blue the note on his pocket. – "Out of money"! Do you understand?

They go to Lavender town together.

At Lavender town, Tiger decides to stay at the motel for a few days. Then Red and Tiger go to the Radio tower to sign up for the UFC. UFC is a small league for fighting pokemons only. This year, they will hold it in Lavender town. After that, Red goes and checks the fighter list.

Red: - Well! Tiger! We have four days to train our pokemons. There is a training center here. We can go there. – He points into the board. It's a name.

Tiger: - Glader? – He remembers what Solar said to Kimberly.

Red: - Yes! Glader is a pokemon master. He won this league many times. But last year, he didn't join so Roland is the winner. He is Blue's childhood friend and he won the pokemon league of Kanto twice he is strong. He will join too but I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of Glader.

Tiger: - You take care of Glader; I'll take care of Roland.

Tiger smiles with Red. They go back to the Motel and have dinner. During the dinner, they talk about the league.

Red: - Green will come soon. He'll join too.

Tiger: - The problem is triple. I hope I wouldn't use Sticker. It's very crazy.

Yellow: - I hope so. So you think you can win.

Tiger: - Maybe!

At that time, Green has just arrived at the Safari zone. Koga is waiting.

Koga: - I heard that there was a new trainer.

Green: - Yes! He is good enough to join our war.

Koga: - Team rocket is going to reborn the Dark knight. We must protect the heart under the Vermillion bay or they will…

Green: - I understand. I'll complete the league as fast as possible and call Red back. Maybe Tiger is not ready. Glader and Solar is here.

Koga: - I'll ask them to help us.


	11. boxing

**#11: Training time.**

In the first day at Lavender town, Tiger wakes up very soon. He has breakfast with a cup of coffee. Red soon wakes up and meets him outside.

Tiger: - Good morning! – He gives Red a bag.

Red: - What is this?

Tiger: - I have to do something so … Can you help me to train my pokemons?

Red: - If you ask so… Yes, I can. But you should train them yourself. And you should train a fighting pokemon instead of training all of your pokemons.

Tiger: - I have a small job with Primeape.

Tiger leaves quickly.

Tiger goes to the hill to the west of Lavender town. He releases his Primeape and his Beholder.

Tiger: - Well! Today, I will have to train Primeape so that it could fight in the UFC. So I need you to train it, Beholder.

Beholder: - Alright! I will do that.

They go up to the hill and then Beholder turns back.

Beholder: - We can start from now. First, I'll train you about stamina, Primeape. It's very important. You too, Tiger!

Beholder spends the whole morning training Primeape. It wants to increase Primeape's stamina and power. They have many exercises: push-up, running, skipping, swimming… The special thing is Tiger trains himself when Beholder trains Primeape. At noon, Tiger goes into the town and buys some food for them. He returns and they have lunch under a big tree on the hill. Beholder enjoys its lunch with bread and noodle when Primeape eats fruit. Tiger eats a sandwich. They rest a little before they start training again. After one day of training, Tiger returns and when he comes back, Green has already arrived and next to Green is a strange boy. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He is very handsome. Red comes to Tiger when he comes in.

Red: - Tiger! – He introduces Tiger to the new boy. – This is Roland. And this is Tiger.

Roland: - Ah! Tiger! Nice to meet you! I'm Roland.

Tiger: - I'm Tiger. So you are the champion.

Roland: - Yes, I am. – Tiger sits down. – So you will join the UFC, too?

Tiger: - Yes!

Red: - So what did you do today?

Tiger: - I played.

Green: - you should start training soon. If you want to win the league, you must defeat me first. And there are many other strong trainers.

Tiger: - I know. I have my own way.

Tiger and his friends have dinner soon and they rest quite soon because Red, Green and Roland will go to the training center tomorrow.

In the next morning, Red wakes up very soon and he meets Green and Roland outside.

Red: - Where is Tiger?

Roland: - I bet he is sleeping. He is too lazy. Instead of training, he played.

Green: - Wrong! I believe he is training himself without equipments. I saw him this morning. When I woke up, he has left.

On the hill to the west of the town, Tiger is training his pokemon. Beholder continues training Primeape. But today, the lessons are harder than yesterday. It teaches Primeape many lessons about Stamina and power. Today, Beholder uses many different lessons: handstand push-up, running with a big rock on the back, escaping from the whirlpool… After one more day of training, Primeape is still very strong.

Beholder: - I think it is ready for the league. It stamina is perfect good now. I'm sure that Primeape's stamina is good enough. But it is not perfect. I can continue training this Primeape after the league. If you need, just ask me!

Tiger: - Ok! I will.

They go home and meet the other. They are waiting for Tiger.

Tiger: - Good evening! Is the dinner ready?

Red: - What did you do today?

Tiger: - I played.

Roland: - I told you! He didn't train.

Tiger: - Yep! I'm too lazy.

Green: - Well! Roland… I'm not sure about that.

Blue: - Are you hungry?

Yellow: - We have many delicious foods today.

Tiger: - Yes! I'm hungry. I haven't eat anything since the breakfast

After the dinner, Red, Green and Yellow go to bed early. Tiger gets on the roof and sit there. Primeape is sleeping. Tiger is doing something on his laptop. Then, he sees Blue and Roland is walking outside and talking.

Blue: - I'm so glad to see you again!

Roland: - Do you have any problem here?

Blue: - Not so much! My friends are all good.

Roland: - How about Tiger?

Blue: - He is a clever and he is the best of them.

Roland: - Do you like him?

Blue: - Of course not! Why should I like him?

Roland: - Phew! I thought you like him.

Blue: - No way! – She laughs. – I just want to revenge.

After one night, Tiger wakes up quite soon. He looks outside. The weather is perfect. Tiger has a small breakfast and then, he goes to the hill with Primeape. When they come, the weather is still good.

Tiger: - Beholder taught you many things. But that's just the first part. Today, I'll teach you the real boxing.

Tiger gets ready. He spends all the morning teaching Primeape boxing, from the easiest part to the hardest part. Primeape learns very fast because Beholder trained it not only stamina but also some skills. They finish their successful morning and have lunch at noon. But then the sky starts getting darker. Many clouds appear. Tiger doesn't care. After a quick rest, Tiger continues training Primeape. He teaches it some moves and skills. But at three o'clock in the afternoon, it starts raining. Tiger must finish his lesson and they go back to the motel. Tiger looks outside when they are sitting in his room.

Tiger: - This is bad. I hate this.

Yellow comes in.

Yellow: - Tiger! You came back soon.

Tiger: - This is very annoying.

During the dinner, Tiger doesn't say anything about the league when Red and Roland talk about it very much.

The fourth day starts with a heavy rain. Tiger wakes up very soon. Last night, he made a decision and although it is raining outside, he and his Primeape still go out. Red, Roland and Green decide to stay at home today. They sit in Red's room and talk about the league.

Roland: - Do you think I can win?

Red: - No! I believe Glader will defeat you.

Green: - I believe Tiger will defeat you.

Roland: - Glader is strong but he is too old. I believe I can defeat him. But about Tiger… why did you think he can defeat me?

Green: - I know about him more than you two.

Blue: - Hey guy! – Blue comes in. – Did you see Tiger?

Red: - He went out this morning. I don't know where he went to.

Green: - He has trained his Primeape for three days. Today is the last day and he didn't want to lose it. He'll teach Primeape the most important part. He'll come back soon.

But until late in the afternoon, it's still raining and Tiger hasn't came back yet. Blue looks outside worriedly. Then she takes an umbrella and goes outside to look for Tiger. Roland tries to stop her but he fails. Blue goes out with an umbrella but the rain is too heavy she is wet. When she goes to the hill she sees Tiger. Under a heavy rain, Tiger and his Primeape are fighting against the other. This is his last lesson – the real fight. Blue quickly runs to him.

Blue: - Tiger! – She gives the umbrella to him. – What are you doing here? The league will start tomorrow. You could get a cold here.

Tiger: - What? I'm strong enough. – He gives Blue the umbrella. – You are the one who need to keep your health. You are wet. You should go back to the motel before you get a cold.

Blue: - No! Not without you!

Tiger: - Hey! Alright! I'll go with you.

Tiger and Primeape follow Blue back to the motel. But that night Blue gets a cold. She lies on her bad tiredly. Roland and Yellow take care of her all the evening. Roland reminds Blue about their memories and he makes her happy. They talk until nine o'clock in the evening. Then Roland goes back to his room. Blue tries to sleep. She turns her back opposite the door. When she is going to sleep, she hears a sound behind her. Then Tiger comes in. Blue tries to stay awake until Tiger leaves but she doesn't let him know that she is still awake. But until midnight, Tiger doesn't leave. Blue intends to turns back and asks him to leave but when she turns back, she sees Tiger is sleeping on a chair next to her bed. She feels like he is worrying about her so she lies down and sleeps peacefully.


	12. the battles

**# 12: The battles.**

It's the first day of the league, Tiger wakes up very soon. Tiger and Primeape runs to the stadium of the town. Inside, the stadium is separated into four different battle fields. They are all square boxing field with fours pillars at the corners and ropes around it. Tiger quickly checks the competition board. But when he gets ready, Red, Green and Roland have just wake up. Blue and Yellow are still sleeping.

At nine o'clock in the morning, Blue wakes up. She looks at the clock and she remembers the battles. She quickly gets out of the bed, wears on her casual clothes and runs to the stadium as fast as possible. When she comes, Read and Green are talking with Roland at the competition board.

Blue: - Hey guy!

Roland: - Blue? I thought you were sick? Anyway, we won.

Red: - I don't know about Tiger. But we won after all.

Blue: - Tiger… Is he ok?

Green: - We don't know.

Tiger comes in with a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

Tiger: - Ah! Here you are! - He gives Blue a sandwich. – Eat this! I bought this for you.

Red: - Did you win?

Tiger: - I won in ten seconds.

Green: - Great! I have a bad news for you and Red. Red is your next opponent.

Roland: - Oh! Good! I bet five dollars for Red.

Tiger: - You'd better get ready. I'll wait you there.

Tiger leaves.

Red: - Very self-confident!

Red soon comes to the battle field. Tiger is waiting when he comes.

Tiger: - Welcome! Let's start!

Red: - Ok!

Referee: - Trainers! Release your pokemons!

Red: - Poliwrath!

Tiger: - Prime!

Two pokemons appear and faces the other.

Referee: - Ok! You may know the rules but I will read it again. Every fight has three rounds. Each round lasts ninety seconds. Each trainer can only use one pokemon and they can only use physical attacks. You can do anything to defeat your opponent. If you can't defeat your opponent in three rounds, there will be two extra rounds. After that, the examiners will decide who the winner is. Are you clear? Let's start!

Red: - Poliwrath! Attack! Submission!

Tiger: - Be patient! Strike back when you are ready!

Poliwrath attacks Primeape by submission. But it misses. It thrusts its hand forward to attack again. The attack hits Primeape hands but it has no effect. Primeape is defending very strong by using its hand to cover its face.

Red: - Nothing to worry! Keep attacking! You can go through it.

Poliwrath attacks again but is can't go through Primeape's defend. Primeape defends solidly. Poliwrath attacks rapidly and strongly but it can't. The first round is over.

Red: - Good fight! But you can't win if you just defend.

Tiger: - You don't have a creative way to attack. That's the problem. – He comes to Primeape and talks with it. – Thanks! You gave me enough time to find its weakness. – He says something to Primeape.

The second round starts. Primeape goes and faces Poliwrath.

Red: - Follow my plan!

Poliwrath attacks. But it uses a different way. It focuses on defending instead of attacking. It attacks strongly. But it defends immediately right after each attack. But that is not enough. When Poliwrath punches Primeape, Primeape immediately takes the chance. It uses an upper elbow and hits Poliwrath hand. Poliwrath flinches and it can't return to defend position. Primeape attacks it strongly and quickly. It punches Poliwrath by dynamic punches. Poliwrath stays too close with Primeape so it's injured. And when it falls, Primeape immediately uses dynamic uppercut and defeats it.

After the fight, Red and Tiger meets the other at the competition board.

Roland: - How are you going?

Red: - He defeated me.

Green: - Good! He trained his pokemon better than you.

Yellow: - Red is defeated! That's bad! I admire you, Red.

Blue: - Don't worry! You can change into Tiger's fan. And I am Roland's fan.

Tiger: - That's good. What about the next fight today?

Green: - You'd better heal your Primeape. You are my next opponent.

Tiger: - Is that so?

Tiger leaves without saying any words.

Roland: - Good luck, Tiger!

Red: - I will watch him.

The last fight in the afternoon is the fight between Tiger and Green. Tiger comes late.

Tiger: - Sorry! I met my friend.

Referee: - Ok! No problem! Let's start!

Green: - Hitmonchan!

Tiger: - As usual!

Primeape comes and face Hitmonchan.

Referee: - Start!

Hitmonchan immediately attacks Primeape. But Primeape doesn't defend anymore. It strikes back. Hitmonchan attacks Primeape buy thunder punch but Primeape quickly grabs Hitmonchan's hand.

Tiger: - Let's finish this fight soon! I'm hungry!

Green: - Don't be so stupid!

But Primeape is attacking. After it grabs Hitmonchan's hand, it pulls Hitmonchan down and Hitmonchan hits the ground. It stands up quickly. But when it turns back, Primeape immediately attacks it by four hooks into Hitmonchan's hips. Hitmonchan crouches because of the pain. Primeape uses and upper knee and hits directly into Hitmonchan's face. Hitmonchan falls but is doesn't fall. It stands up again and runs to Primeape. It uses mach punch and hits Primeape's face. Primeape is confused. Is immediately defends and survives until the end of the round when Hitmonchan attacks it rapidly. Tiger comes to Primeape.

Tiger: - Are you ok? – He gives it some fresh water. Primeape drinks a little and uses the rest of the water to wash its face. – You can fight, can't you? – Primeape looks at Tiger and laughs at his question. The second round starts and it returns to the battle field. It faces Hitmonchan.

Green: - Hitmonchan! Have no fear! Attack!

Hitmonchan angrily attacks. But Primeape is very calm. It moves to the left and Hitmonchan misses. Primeape immediately wraps it hands around Hitmonchan's stomach and lifts Hitmonchan up in the air. Then it slams Hitmonchan down strongly. Hitmonchan stands up.

Green: - It needs more. Hitmonchan! Defend!

Hitmonchan defends but that is useless. Primeape runs to Hitmonchan and jumps forward. It grabs Hitmonchan's head and then it uses and upper knee. The attack is strong enough to go through Hitmonchan's defense and hits its face. Hitmonchan is knocked out.

Green: - No way! How could it be?

Tiger: - It could be.

After the fight, Tiger and Green go back to the motel. They meet the other in the restaurant next to the motel.

Red: - How are you going?

Green: - He defeated me.

Yellow: - Impossible! – She goes to Tiger. – Tiger! I'm your fan.

Blue: - I told you do.

Roland: - So that mean… he is my next opponent.

Red: - What?

Tiger: - What? Why my opponents are always strong.

He looks around tiredly.


	13. defeat the champion

**# 13: Defeat the champion!**

It's the quarter final. Tiger wakes up soon to get ready. He walks to the stadium. He comes in and he meets a girl. She has short curly white hair. She has gold eyes and a pretty smile. She wears a short chequered skirt and a short-sleeves chequered shirt. Her clothes look like a school uniform for female students. She also wears long socks and white sandals. She has a blue headphone and a blue laptop. Next to her is a Hariyama. She comes to Tiger.

The girl: - Hi! I'm Lunar. Are you Tiger?

Tiger: - Yes, I am.

Lunar: - I heard that your opponent today is a champion. So I just want to say … good luck.

Tiger: - Maybe I can win.

Lunar: - He is strong… But you defeated two strong trainers like Red and Green so I believe you can win. I admire the way your Primeape fought.

Tiger: - Thanks! How about your next opponent?

Lunar: - I believe I can and if we both win, I'll meet you in the next fight.

Tiger: - Good luck!

Lunar: - Good luck!

Lunar leaves and Tiger goes to the battle field. Roland has come.

Referee: - You are here. We will start in fifteen minutes.

After fifteen minutes, the referee returns.

Roland: - Can we start?

Referee: - Oh! Yes! Trainers! Release your pokemons!

Tiger: - Prime!

Roland: - Machamp!

Referee: - Ready! Set! Battle!

Machamp immediately attacks Primeape. It pushes Primeape into a corner of the field. Then Machamp start punching Primeape strongly and rapidly. Primeape just defends. It tries to defend against Machamp's attacks. Machamp doesn't know its limit. It keeps attacking Primeape all the first round. Primeape covers its face by its strong arms and tries to defend. Many times, it tries to get out of the corner but Machamp can easily block Primeape in the corner by its four arms. When the first round is over, Machamp returns to its corner. Primeape looks terrible. Its body is badly injured with pains. But Primeape still stands strongly and bravely like Machamp's attacks didn't affect to it. It comes back to Tiger.

Tiger: - You defended very well. But I still need you to defend one more round. I knew this pokemon's weakness but we can only reach it in the first round. So try to defend one more round for me, ok?

Roland: - Machamp! You must knock out that pokemon in the second round for me. Let's finish this soon! That pokemon can defend but it can't counter-attack.

The second round starts. Machamp comes and face Primeape again. It continues attacking Primeape again. It pushes Primeape into a corner and attacks. It punches strongly and rapidly again but it can't defeat Primeape. Primeape defends solidly and bravely against Machamp's deathly attacks. But it can't defend all the time. Machamp soon get through and punches strongly into Primeape's face. It falls down but then, it stands up and lets Machamp attack again. Machamp continues attacking. Then, once again, Primeape falls but it stands up again. Machamp attacks it again. When the second round is almost over, Primeape falls again. It still can stand up but this time, it is too weak. It's terrible with a painful face and many injuries on its body. It comes back to Tiger.

Tiger: - Can you continue? – Primeape is still very self-confident even when it was almost knocked out three times. – Ok! I'll let you fight but if you get worse, I'll retreat. But I think it's enough with you. Machamp looks tired and that's what I waited for. Let's defeat that thing!

The third round starts. Primeape face Machamp again. Tiger was right, Machamp is tired. It moves slowly. It tries to push Primeape into a corner again but this time, Primeape skips around it nimbly and Machamp can't watch its opponent all the time. It's confused. It turns around just to face Primeape but Primeape is faster. When Machamp can't recognize it, it quickly punches Machamp. The punch makes Machamp fall but it stand up and fight. But that's when Primeape revenges. It attacks Machamp strongly by dynamic punches. It punches into Machamp's stomach and seriously injures Machamp. Machamp can't defend. It can only take the strong attacks from Primeape.

Roland: - No! Machamp! Defend!

But Roland's commands are useless. Machamp doesn't know how to defend. And it's very tired now. Primeape keeps attacking and knocks out Machamp when the third round is almost over.

Referee: - Tiger won.

Tiger: - Wahoo! I won.

Roland: - Ok! You are really strong. But next time, you won't be so lucky.

Roland takes back his pokemon and leaves. Primeape dances around.

Tiger: - Wahoo! I won.

Referee: - Is it necessary? You opponent has left.

Tiger: - Maybe…

After the fight, Tiger meets the other at the competition board.

Red: - Well done! You won.

Yellow: - Tiger! Tiger! Tiger! Tiger!

Tiger: - Me! Me! Me! Me!

Blue: - You are strong, aren't you. I watched you and Roland. It's so sad when Roland failed.

Green: - Yep! But Tiger is deserved. Your next opponent is Lunar. She is a new trainer so you don't have to worry.

Then Lunar appears.

Lunar: - Ah! Tiger!

Tiger: - Hey! – Lunar comes. – These are my friends: Red, Green and Blue. And Yellow is younger.

Lunar: - Nice to meet you! It's such a great honor, Red! I admire you very much.

Blue: - Is that so? – She turns to Red and laughs. – You finally have a fan.

Red: - Hi!...

Green: - Again!

Yellow: - Red! – She yells.

Lunar: - Anyway I just want to congratulate you on your victory. Well done!

Tiger: - Thanks! But I want to ask you something. Are you French?

Lunar: - No. I was born here but my mother was French and she… We should talk about this subject anymore. See you again at the battle.

Lunar runs away but Tiger still yells.

Tiger: - You shouldn't use wine to win a battle…

Blue: - What do you mean?

Green: - Hey! Red! – Red is still paralyzed by Lunar's stunning beauty.

Yellow: - Red! – She yells again.

They go back to the motel to have a rest.


	14. Lunar

**# 14: Lunar.**

It's the semi-final day. Tiger wakes up soon again to get ready. He can't sleep. He goes to the park near the radio tower to relax. But then, he meets Lunar. She is sitting near the lake and looking at the water quietly. Today, she has a grey bow-tie and a small bag. She is listening to music on her laptop through her headphone and there is a bottle in her hand. Tiger comes and sits down next to her.

Tiger: - Good morning!

But she can't hear him. She is thinking about something. Tiger takes off her headphone.

Lunar: - Huh? Ah! Tiger! Good morning! – She talks like a drunk.

Tiger: - Are you drunk? Did you drink wine? That's not good. You shouldn't drink wine. You're too young for that.

Lunar: - I don't know what to do Tiger. I don't have any friends. I feel sad and I drink. They hate me. – Lunar is drunk. She sits against Tiger.

Tiger: - Come on! You have us as your friends. Now, tell me! What made you feel sad? – He holds her head and makes she feel more familiar.

Lunar: - I don't have parents.

Tiger: - Why? What happened?

Lunar: - My mother died when I was only four. My father sent me to an orphanage and he married again. I had waited for him for six years but he didn't come. And when I got out and went back to my home to meet him. He denied me. His wife had two kids and she didn't want me anymore. She said that I was an orphan even when my father is living with her.

Tiger: - I understand. I'm an orphan too.

Lunar: - What? – She sits up and looks at Tiger. – Yes, I am. My father died when my village was attacked by the terrorists and my mother was killed when we were running away. I'm the last one. I joined a special organization named D.K just to revenge. Then I met a girl. Her name was Melody…

Lunar: - You fell in loved with her. I know. I used to love a boy when I was in the orphanage. We called him "N". But he was a king. I haven't met him for three years.

Tiger: - I can't see Melody again.

Lunar: - Why? She loved another boy.

Tiger: - When we worked for D.K, we were in a same team. But five months ago, we took a hard mission. Melody was a vampire, a real vampire but we didn't know about our enemies. And we were ambushed and Melody tried to protect me from the werewolves. They took her away and that's mean she is dead. She was serious injured.

Lunar: - That's terrible… Did you tell her your feeling?

Tiger: - I didn't have a chance.

Lunar: - They took her away… Maybe she escaped…

Tiger: - She can't. We trapped her and those wolf and then… the government sent their army and destroys that place. We were too lucky. But even if Melody escaped, she still can't get out.

Lunar: - So D.K doesn't belong to the government.

Tiger: - Yes!

Lunar: - Thanks for sharing your feeling, Tiger! I used to think that I was a lonely girl in this world but now, I have you as my friend. Thank you!

Tiger: - You're welcome!

Lunar: - Before I go and our fight starts, I want to show you something. Do you know how to share your feeling in the most impressive way?

Tiger: - Maybe I…

But before he can say anything, Lunar kisses him. Tiger is paralyzed. She kisses him slowly. It's a sweet kiss. Tiger can't deny it. Then, Lunar leaves quickly. Tiger sits there and think about Melody. Melody had kissed Tiger before her last mission. He thinks about Lunar and her hopes about a family. Finally, a headache comes and Tiger stops thinking. He leaves. But both Lunar and Tiger doesn't know that Blue has watched them and she saw everything.

It's the semi-final. Tiger goes to the stadium and Lunar has come.

Referee: - Can we start?

Tiger: - Sure! – He smiles very self-confident with Lunar and she responds with a smile. – I choose my Primeape.

Lunar: - It's fighting time. Hariyama! Let's fight!

Normally, lunar would drink wine before every fight but in this fight, she doesn't drink anything. She feels better than ever.

Referee: Let's start!

Lunar: - Hariyama! Attack!

Hariyama runs to Primeape and attacks it with arm thrust. But it misses and Primeape quickly hugs Hariyama's stomach. Then it lifts Hariyama up and slams it down.

Lunar: - Be careful! It is very strong.

Hariyama stands up and uses its big hand to grad Primeape. It catches Primeape and lifts Primeape up. But Primeape quickly gets out and punches directly into its face. Then Primeape grads its hand and then, it pulls Hariyama to it. Hariyama can't do anything. Primeape grads Hariyama's leg and then, it lifts Hariyama up in the air quickly. Hariyama tries to escape but it's all useless. Primeape slams Hariyama down on its knee and almost break its back. Hariyama is injured but it still can fight. It stands up again. But it's hopeless for Lunar. Primeape knocks out Hariyama by a strong mega punch.

Referee: - Tiger won!

But on the other side of the field, Lunar is crying. But she doesn't cry sadly. She is crying happily.

Tiger: - Are you ok, Lunar?

Lunar: - I'm…fine. I…I…I believe you can defeat Glader.

Tiger: - Thanks! I'm so glad to see you come out without wine!

Lunar: - Thanks!

After the fight, Lunar and Tiger go together and when they get to the motel.

Lunar: - Hey, Tiger! – She turns to Tiger. – You know I was drunk when I did that, don't you.

Tiger: - Yep! I think so.

Lunar: - Well! That's all! Good bye Tiger!

Lunar leaves and Tiger goes into the motel.

Tiger and his friends have dinner at a separated room in the motel because the manager admires Tiger. During the dinner, Tiger doesn't say anything about the UFC. He realizes that Blue is watching him carefully. When they are having the dinner, someone knocks the door. Roland opens the door and Lunar is standing outside.

Roland: - Hello! Wow! What I can do for you beauty?

Lunar: - Is Tiger home?

Tiger: - Lunar! – He turns back. – Come in!

Lunar goes into the room.

Lunar: - Hi everyone!

Red: - Hey! How are you going? – Yellow immediately looks at Green.

Green: - Red! – He comes and tells Red something.

Blue: - Hi! – She talks coldly.

Tiger: - Sit down! You shouldn't stand there.

Lunar sits next to Tiger and they start talking about Tiger's next fight. Lunar gives him some information about Glader. They talk with the other like a couple. Roland turns to Green.

Roland: - Perfect couple!

But that only makes Blue feel worse. Suddenly, she stands up and cries angrily.

Blue: - Could you two stop talking?

Tiger: - What? Why should I stop when you cry like that?

Lunar: - Sorry! We are just…

Tiger: - You are our guess. You don't need to sorry.

Blue: - What? Lunar! You are not welcome here.

Green: - Blue! – He stands up and yells. – That's enough. You can't be nice for only a few minutes, can you? She is our friend.

Lunar: - Maybe I shouldn't come here.

Blue: - That's right! You shouldn't come here. You must not be here.

Green: - Stop it, Blue!

Blue: - You don't know what they did this morning.

Green: - They did what? – He yells even louder and angrier.

Blue: - They… I'm out of here. I can't take this anymore.

Blue goes out and closes the door strongly and angrily. Tiger laughs loudly.

Tiger: - Ha ha ha! Girls! I can't understand them.

Red: - What happened?

Tiger: - She was jealous. Let's go and say sorry, Lunar!

Tiger goes to the door and open it. But then, he feels tired and suddenly, he faints.


	15. the final

**# 15: The deathly final!**

Tiger wakes up at midnight and finds out himself in his room. Next to his bed, Lunar is sleeping on a chair. She has watched for him all night. Tiger stands up and lets her lie in his bed to sleep. Then he goes to Blue's room but she hasn't returned yet. Tiger goes outside with a jacket. He looks around. Lavender town at midnight is very quiet. He goes around, looks for Blue. Tiger finds her on the hill. She is sleeping under a tree.

Blue wakes up in her room. She looks around and wonders how she got back here. Then, she sees the orange jacket and understands everything. She runs to Tiger's room but she only sees Lunar is sleeping there. She runs outside and goes to the stall near the motel. When she comes, Roland, Green, and Red are talking to Tiger.

Red: - You shouldn't fight.

Tiger: - Why not? That's my fight.

Green: - Your heath is terrible. You fainted last night.

Roland: - They're right. You are still weak after that. Believe me! I know how you feel. But that's just a small fight. You still have many other chances.

Yellow: - Please, Tiger! You need to rest.

Tiger: - Sorry!

Tiger leaves the stall and goes to the stadium. No one can stop him now. The other can only follow him to the stadium and watch him at their seats. Blue really worries about Tiger. She goes back and meets Lunar.

Lunar: - Where is Tiger?

Blue: - He went to the stadium… - Blue forgets everything about Lunar. Because now, the only thing she thinks about is how to help Tiger.

Lunar: - He needs our help. He is still weak. We need to hurry.

Lunar and Blue go to the stadium. When Lunar goes to Red and Green, Blue passes the police officers and comes to Tiger.

Tiger: - Hi! How are you going?

Blue: - Fine! I came here to help you. You have a fight to win.

Then, an old man comes. He has long white beard but he doesn't have hair. He wears some kind of armor for the gladiators.

Referee: - Glader has come. Can we start?

Glader: - I'm ready.

Tiger: - I'm ready. – He turns to Blue. – And that's what I called fashion.

Blue smiles when Tiger jokes. The pokemon next to Glader jumps into the field. It's a Blaziken with strong legs and hands. Primeape jumps into the field. Primeape is much shorter then its opponent.

Referee: - Ready! Start! – But both Glader and Tiger keep silence. Their pokemons fight alone. Tiger sits down and takes out a notebook. He starts writing and drawing many things. He doesn't miss any moves of Blaziken. In the field, Blaziken starts attacking Primeape when Primeape just defends. It waits for a chance to counter attack but it has no chance. Blaziken shows out no weakness when it attacks. And even Primeape defends very well; Blaziken still can do what Machamp can't. Blaziken attacks rapidly by its legs and it can attack by fists very well. It fuses the attacks by legs and fists into a combo without weakness. Primeape can only defend. The first round is over and Primeape comes back to its corner. Tiger is still writing and drawing. Blue comes and takes care of Primeape.

Blue: - You fought very well. Tiger is thinking. Keep fighting that way, ok?

Primeape looks at Blaziken. It has no fear with this pokemon. The second round starts. Primeape comes and faces Blaziken. Blaziken continues attacking Primeape like the first round. Tiger is still thinking. Primeape can only defend. But then, Tiger stands up and raises his notebook up. Primeape knows that he is giving it a direction. It tries to read the notebook while defending. But it can't do two things well at the same time. Blaziken sees its weakness. Blaziken immediately performs a combo attack when Primeape's weakness is shown. Its uses an uppercut to make Primeape flinch and removes Primeape's defend position. Then Blaziken kicks into Primeape's face. Primeape steps back. Blaziken punches it rapidly and seriously injures it. Primeape can't defend. Blaziken finishes its combo by a strong face kick. It kicks into Primeape's face while in air with two legs. Primeape falls down. It can't see for a few seconds. Blue comes to it when Tiger can't stand up. He feels very tired.

Blue: - Primeape! Stands up! You can't lose this way.

Primeape stands up difficultly and looks at Tiger notebook. It understands. Primeape stands up and faces Blaziken again. Blaziken swings its leg and kicks Primeape. Primeape moves back to avoid the attack and then, it starts its combo attack. It jumps to Blaziken and punches strongly into Blaziken's face. Then, it continues punching Blaziken rapidly when Blaziken still can't defend. It intends to finishes its combo by punching into Blaziken's face by a dynamic punch but it's slower. Primeape punches. Blaziken catches its hand and counter-attacks. It kicks Primeape rapidly when it still holds Primeape's hand. The second round is over and Primeape returns with many injuries on its body.

Blue: - Tiger! Do something!

Tiger: - Well! – He talks tiredly. – You should finish that with a close combat, not a dynamic punch.

The third round starts. Primeape immediately attacks Blaziken. It uses its combo again. Blaziken's defense becomes useless again. Primeape keeps punching Blaziken rapidly and it finishes by a close combat. This time, Blaziken falls. But then, it stands up again. The combo attack was useless. Tiger holds his head because of a headache.

Tiger: - Useless!

Blaziken starts defending. It defends solidly and Primeape can't get through. Primeape can't injure Blaziken when it defends and when the third round is almost over, Blaziken almost knocks out Primeape but luckily, Primeape can still survive.

Blue: - Tiger! Are you ok? – She comes to Tiger and helps him to relax.

Tiger: - My best plan was useless. I'm hopeless now.

Blue: - Come on! You can't give up here. The beast I know don't know how to giving up.

Tiger: - But how can I defeat that pokemon when my pokemon can't get through.

Blue: - I belie you can.

Tiger: - Me? That's it. – He yells. – I can. But I still need to rest more. Prime! Give me one more round!

The first extra round starts. Primeape faces Blaziken. This time, both Primeape and Blaziken defend. They rarely attack the other, especially Primeape. Tiger spend the first extra round to relax and restore his power. The first round is over. Tiger stands up and goes to Primeape.

Tiger: - I was too tired when I thought. But I think it's time. Plan #6: Puppeteer!

Primeape understands. It faces Blaziken again. The second extra round starts. Blaziken defends and waits for a chance to strike back. But Primeape doesn't defend. It watches Tiger and does exactly what he does. Tiger is now a puppeteer and Primeape is his puppet. But the difference is Primeape moves much like Tiger's shadow than a puppet. It starts attacking Blaziken and Tiger is waiting for something. He makes Primeape shows out all of its weakness and prays: "Strike back, please! Please! Please! Strike back!" Blaziken recognizes the weakness. It immediately strikes back.

Glader: - No!

Blaziken kicks Primeape but Primeape follows Tiger's lead. It moves nimbly and avoids all the attacks. It just dances around like a dancer when Blaziken attacks but Blaziken always misses. Suddenly, Primeape counter-attacks. Primeape jumps up and stomps into Blaziken's face. Blaziken is confused. Primeape immediately punches into its hips rapidly. Blaziken's hips are terribly injured. Then, Primeape changes its target to stomach and injures Blaziken's stomach. Blaziken crouches. Primeape performs an uppercut and punches into the face. Blaziken falls back and Primeape finishes by a strong punch into the chest. Its punch is very strong. Blaziken falls and holds its chest. Its heart was affected by that punch and it can't breathe normally. The last round is over.

Referee: - Draw! Let's see the examiners decision!

Glader: - I surrender.

Referee: - What?

Tiger: - What?

Glader: - I believe you can defeat me if we continue. You are deserved with the championship. Very well!

Referee: - Tiger won.

Tiger: - Unbelievable!

Glader: - I have prayed for years just to see someone defeat me. But Blaziken always wins. It doesn't want to lose so I haven't been defeated until now. Thank you! Good luck! Glader disappears with his pokemon.

Tiger: - I… won?

Blue: - T.G! You won! - She hugs Tiger tightly.

Referee: - Can you go up here?

Tiger goes up to the field and he stands there and looks around.

Tiger: - I won!

Everyone around yells his name and his friends has come. The referee takes out a big medal. Primeape thinks the medal is a banana cake so it takes the medal but then, it realizes that the medal is metal.

Referee: - Hey!

Tiger: - Just leave it there! – He yells his name again proudly. – Tiger is the winner!

Lunar, Red and Roland come and hog him.

Roland: - Welcome to the champion club!

Red: - I'm so proud of you.

Lunar: - I told you so. You can!

But when they release Tiger, Blue comes and hugs him.

Blue: - I told you so. – She kisses his cheek and Tiger smiles cheerfully.

Everyone is surprised and Roland even fainted after that.

Lunar: - Wow! So that's why…. – She takes out a camera. – Can you do it again, Blue?

Blue kisses Tiger's cheek again and lunar takes a picture of that moment. Tiger feels happy when he won the championship and after that, when he receives the medal, he cries happily in front of many people despite he was known as a rough boy and he rarely cries before. Outside the stadium, Glader meets Solar.

Glader: - Your "First year trainer" has just defeated me.

Solar: - I told you he is not normal.

Solar laughs and leaves.


	16. continue

**#16: Continues.**

After the UFC, Tiger stayed at Lavender town for a few days to recover his health. Green and Lunar left right after the league. After one week, Tiger felt better. He decided to continue his vacation. And now, he and his friends are walking to Vermilion city.

Red: - If we keep on moving, we can get to Vermilion city in the evening.

Tiger: - We'd better fly there.

Yellow: - We should walk. If we fly there, it will be boring.

Blue: - I agree. We don't know when one of us will go away.

Tiger: - If we delay… Red! Did you buy any tents?

Red: - Huh? Yes, I did.

Tiger: - You'd better pray for us. And did you buy any food?

Red: - I…forgot.

Roland: - Now you tell me!

Blue: - Don't worry! We will eat at Vermilion city.

They keep walking but until seven o'clock in the evening, they can only get to Diglett cave.

Tiger: - I told you! We can fly to the city or we can camp here… - He looks at Yellow. She smiles. -… Roland and I can fly to the city to buy something.

Red: - Camping? Ok!

Tiger and Roland fly to Vermilion city to buy some food. But they return at almost ten o'clock and they are all hungry.

Red: - You are late! Too late!

Tiger: - Roland wanted to buy something for Blue.

Roland goes to Blue. She is sitting alone. Then, they talk.

Tiger: - I don't care much about their relationship, I care about my stomach.

Tiger eats a big sandwich and drinks soda.

Red: - You like sandwich, don't you? I prefer noodle.

Tiger: - Sandwich is my life.

Yellow: - I can eat everything.

Tiger: - What happened to Blue?

Red: - Tomorrow is her birthday. She doesn't know where her parents are. She feels lonely in her birthday. She has had many birthdays without her parents. Roland is the last thing she knows in her memories.

Tiger: - That's sad. She should feel sad. In my birthday, my friends, brothers and sisters in D.K always make me feel happy and familiar.

Yellow: - Does D.K work for F.I.B.

Tiger: - You read too many book. You'd better sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow. And no, D.K doesn't work for any other organizations. We work alone.

Tiger goes to sleep soon.

In the next morning, Tiger wakes up soon. He goes to Vermilion city and buys something. When he goes, the mist is still deep. When he returns, he sees a small bird. The pokedex informs him that the pokemon is Pidgey. He slowly approaches it. He waits until it turns away and then, suddenly, he jumps toward it and tries to catches it. Unfortunately, a soft hand once again thrusts into his chin and he falls. The bird flies away. He looks up and sees Blue.

Tiger: - We always meet the other in that way, don't we?

Blue: - Sorry! I want to catch it.

Tiger: - Don't you know how to use a pokeball?

Blue: - I scare of birds so I tried to catch them by bare hands and defeat the fear.

Then, the Pidgey that they tried to catch, lands on Tiger's head. It plucks his hair.

Tiger: - Did I do anything wrong?

Blue: - That's cute. I don't fell scared any mo… Aaaaahhhhhh! Bird!

Blue runs away.

Tiger: - Hey! You said you don't feel… Is there anything behind me?

The Pidgey flies away. Tiger's Dratini looks back and then, it hurriedly runs away. Tiger turns back and sees four Fearows.

Tiger: - Oh mamma! They are really scary. What do you want?

The Fearows attack him. Tiger stands up but they are faster. One Fearow injures his leg and Tiger falls. They lift him up in the air and fly up high.

Tiger: - Hey! I don't want this.

Suddenly, something flies very fast, it reveals to be the Pidgey. It flies directly to the Fearows and attacks them. It flies very fast and quickly defeats the Fearows. Tiger falls down. Normally, he can land safety because he has the abilities of many other animals like cat or monkey but his leg is not good enough. It's bleeding badly. Luckily, a Dragonair comes and saves him. It's his Dratini but it evolved. When Tiger stayed at Lavender town, Charizone trained it so it evolved very fast.

Tiger: - Dragonair? Hey! You evolved. Congratulation!

Blue and Red come.

Red: - Are you ok?

Blue: - Did those birds go away?

Tiger: - They… - The Pidgey that saved him, lands on his head and plucks his hair again. – Thanks for this bird, I was saved. He quickly catches the bird but it doesn't resist. It plays with his hair inside the pokeball.

Red: - Your leg…!

Tiger: - We should go to Vermilion city soon. I'm hungry.

They return and go to Vermilion city. Roland and Yellow went before them.

When they get to Vermilion city, Tiger goes to the super market alone. His leg has stopped bleeding and he wraps it to cover the injury. He must ride Arcanine to move around. He goes to the roof and looks at Vermilion bay. Suddenly, an electric attack attacks him. Arcanine protects him and it's serious injured. Lt. Surge appears on his Magnetones.

Surge: - You'd better explain why team rocket has the black skull and give me the shadow blood or I must finish you here.

Tiger: - What?


	17. electric

**# 17: Electricity.**

Tiger looks at Lt. Surge. He is very serious.

Surge: - Yes! They got the skull. And you must give me the blood.

Tiger: - No way!

Surge: - So I'll make you give me.

Raichu comes out and attacks Tiger by thunder bolt. Suddenly, a Vibrava comes and takes the attack. Lunar comes.

Lunar: - Leave him alone! He didn't do anything.

Surge: - I need that blood.

Tiger: - So I need to battle with you to keep the blood.

Lunar: - Hey! You are not so good right now.

Surge: - Challenge accepted! Electivire!

Electivire comes out with Raichu. Blue and Roland comes.

Blue: - Hey! Team Rocket can't have the skull. It's safe now.

Surge: - You'd better believe me.

Tiger: - Let's begin!

Blue: - No! – She intends to moves but Roland stops her.

Roland: - Don't move! This place is surrounded by a strong electric net. If you move, you may get an electric shock.

Surge: - That's right! Now! Only you and me, Tiger!

Lunar: - Be careful! That guy is having a strong Electivire with Motor driver.

Tiger: - I know. Raichu! Raytwo!

Raichu and Raytwo come out.

Surge: - Double battle! Attack!

Electivire uses Hammer arm and separates Tiger's pokemons. Raichu immediately attacks Tiger's Raichu when Electivire fights against Raytwo.

Tiger: - Keep on avoiding! Then you can use The straight line.

Raichu and Electivire keep attacking when Raichu and Raytwo avoid the attack. They just move away from their opponents. After a few minutes, after avoiding the attacks, Raichu and Raytwo realize that they are on a same line with their opponents. Raichu avoids one more attack and then, it runs away. Lt. Surge's Raichu chases it but it's running to Raytwo. Raytwo avoids one more attack and then, Raichu comes and jumps toward it. Raichu swings its tail and uses iron tail to attack Electivire. At the same time, Raytwo opens its wings and flies straight to Lt. Surge's Raichu and uses heat crash. Lt. Surge's pokemons are defeated at the same time.

Surge: - Very good!

Tiger: - Thanks! Can I have my badge?

Surge: - Sure! – He gives Tiger a badge. Congratulation! You passed the test.

Lunar: - So, it's just a test.

Blue: - You were kidding about the black skull?

Surge: - No! They got it. Professor has gone missing.

Roland: - Really? That's not good.

Tiger: - Team Rocket…

Surge: - Green and Koga are looking for him. Don't worry!

Tiger: - Well! That was a good fight with me and Raichu.

Surge: - I agree. Your Raytwo is strong.

In the evening in a restaurant near the super market, Tiger is having dinner with Lunar.

Lunar: - Is this a date? I feel quite strange when you invited me.

Tiger: - Yes and no. I called you here to ask you something.

Lunar: - What is it? – She is quite exciting.

Tiger: - I want to know more about the pokemon chronicle.

Lunar: - Hmm! I don't know much but last time, I met a boy and he told me something about pokemon evolution.

Tiger: - Why don't you tell me?

Lunar: - Well they are researching about a strange stone that can make a pokemon become stronger. It was mega stone. But that boy said there was something stronger than mega stone. It was about the pokemons of honor at orange islands.

Tiger: - I'm feeling excited.

Lunar: - There was four legendary pokemons at Orange islands. They were the pokemons of honor. It was said that if they gave their power to a pokemon, that pokemon could evolve into a stronger form – the Super nova form only some pokemons could evolve into nova form. If they evolved, they would be stronger than ever. And if they were nova pokemons, they could evolve into legendary pokemons. But sadly, the pokemons of honor disappeared during the battle between Dracogeddon and Dragust.

Tiger: - It sounds good. And?

Lunar: - That's all. Nova pokemons… Can you believe that?

Blue comes in and sits with them.

Blue: - Well! Well! Well! You two have a small date and didn't invite me.

Tiger: - Why should I invite you? Right away! I got something for you. – He takes out a small red box.

Blue: - Is that…? – She thinks about a ring or ear rings.

Tiger: - I think you may need… - He opens the box.

Blue: - A watch? – She looks into the small box. There is a watch inside.

Lunar: - Cool! Today is Blue's birthday, right?

Blue: - Correct! – She takes the watch and wears it on. – Thanks! I may need this.

Lunar: - You are very lucky to have him. So What's your birth day, Tiger?

Tiger: - Ten day after today, that's my birthday.

Blue: - How about you?

Lunar: - I don't remember my birthday.

Tiger: - You should go and check your brain sometime. Right away! We will have a small trip around this bay tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?

Lunar: - Sorry! I have to go tomorrow.

Blue: - That's bad. Maybe we will meet you later.

They talk until almost eleven o'clock when the restaurant is going to close. Blue takes Tiger home when Lunar says goodbye and leaves the city. She travels all night. Blue takes his laptop and opens a hidden file when Tiger is sleeping. She reads it and realizes his that it's his profile. He tried to delete it but something didn't let him do that. There is a special virus. The virus is protecting the laptop.


	18. on the ship

**# 18: On the ship.**

In the next morning, Tiger and his friends go to the harbor.

Red: - Bill gave us four tickets. We will have a small trip on the S. S. Ocean.

Roland: - Small? S. S. Ocean is the biggest ship of the bay. It has a small mall and many other things. It's just like a small city on the ocean.

Yellow: - Four? But…

Red: - Sorry, Yellow! I can't bring you with me. A boy like you must have some friends with same ages to visit….

Tiger: - Here! – He gives Yellow a ticket. – I bought this. You can go with us.

Blue: - Where did you get that?

At the same time, behind Tiger, a gentleman is looking for his ticket.

Tiger: - We should find that ship first.

They go to the ship S. S. Ocean. It's a giant ship with colorful flags and there are many tourists there. Tiger and his friends get on the ship. They are really impressed. Yellow pulls Red around the ship when Blue and Roland walk around it and watch the view. The ship leaves at nine o'clock in the morning. Tiger chooses a café on the roof to continue his job. He sits in the café and looks at the bay. Then, he takes out his laptop and his pokedex. He connects his pokedex with the laptop and downloads the programs on the pokedex into his laptop. Then, he takes out a special watch. A pokemon comes out from his bag. It's a special Eevee with a small gem on its forehead. It's Copon. It's a poison- psychic pokemon.

Tiger: - Ah! My Copon has waked up.

Copon comes and lies on the table. It watches him when he does his job. Then, he takes out a special watch. It's a watch with touch screen, micro, speaker and a special camera. He connects it with his laptop and copies many programs into the watch. When he completes his job, he wears on the watches.

Tiger: - Auto upgraded and updated Pokedex!

The watch is on. It responds like a human.

The watch: - Autodex activated! Good morning, sir!

Tiger: - First, I'm Tiger. Second, you don't need to call me "sir"; I don't want to die young. You can call me Tiger. How about you, partner?

Autodex: - I'm Autodex. Program: Super computer v 6.5. Chip: Super core 7. Battery: Auto charged power source XIII. I have camera 10.0, speaker, and micro. And touch screen. All were made by a programmer from D.K – Tech.

Tiger: - I must agree with you. My brother is a genius.

Tiger sits at the café and drinks his coffee. He has lunch alone. Then, he goes to the mall. There is a show there. He goes to the show and watches. On the stage, an Eevee is playing the flute. It plays beautifully. Copon is impressed by the beauty of the female Eevee. Copon is a male Eevee. It falls in love with the Eevee on the stage. When Eevee finishes its show, its owner comes out. It's a young magician with brown hair and he is not so handsome. But he looks quite good. Tiger leaves and he meets Blue and Roland.

Blue: - How do you think about the show?

Tiger: - it's a talented Eevee.

Roland: - That Eevee can't battle. Eevees are bad at battling.

Red and Yellow comes.

Red: - So…tired! – Red looks terrible. – Yellow pulled me around the mall, from this shop to that shop but he didn't buy anything after all.

Roland: - He? I thought… - But Tiger and Blue quickly covers his mouth.

Red: - What is happening?

Tiger: - Nothing! Roland thinks Yellow was a girl.

Red: - So do I He acts like a girl.

Tiger: - Anyway, have you had lunch yet?

Blue: - We had lunch two hours ago.

Tiger: - So…I have nothing to say. Good bye!

Tiger leaves.

Blue: - Some times he talks like Jack Sparrow.

Red: - I agree.

Tiger goes around the ship but then, he meets the magician in the show.

Tiger: - Hi! – The magician is hurry. – Why do you look so…?

The magician: - There is a pokemon battle at the front deck.

Tiger: - Really?

Tiger follows the magician to the front deck. When he comes, he sees a magician is battling against a young boy. He is angry. When the boy turns back, Tiger is surprised. It's Venus. The magician releases an Alakazam. But Venus is still calm. He stands still. Alakazam attacks him. But Venus is waiting.

Autodex: - Here we go! Froslass! Night shade!

Autodex can easily find out what will happen. A Froslass appears and surprises Alakazam. Then, Froslass's night shade attacks and knocks out Alakazam immediately. The magician leaves angrily.

Tiger: - Cool! Good job! You know what will happen.

The magician: - What a great watch!

Tiger: - Yep! Right away! I'm Tiger. And you must be Mike.

Mike: - Yes sir! I'm Mike the mighty. But I don't know how to battle.

Tiger: - No problem! You are good at performance. Anyway, nice to meet you, Mike!

Venus comes to Tiger.

Venus: - Hey! T! It has been a long time! How are you going? This is Mike.

Tiger: - I know. But I can't believe that you met him before me.

Mike: - Well! I have to go now. But would you two like to do something tonight? I know many things to do on his ship.

Venus: - It's a good idea!

Mike: - Why don't you tell him about pokemon chronicle? It's interesting

Venus: - Ok! Come with me, T!

Tiger goes with Venus. Venus tells him the pokemon chronicle. It's totally interesting.


	19. pokemon chronicle

**# 19: Pokemon chronicle.**

(This story happened six thousands years ago. All of the locations in the chronicle are named so that the readers can locate the events easier.)

Commander Dracogeddon was born in Asgard. He soon became the leader of the universe guardians. He and his friends protected the universe from chaos. They went to many galaxies and swept away the chaos. Dracogeddon had three close friends: Night fury, Shieldgon, and Dragust. Together, they became the strongest team of the guardians. But in a mission, Dragust found a strange kind of virus. It hid the virus away and researched the virus alone. It wanted to learn to control the virus and teach its friends so that they could resist the new virus. But the virus was too powerful and Dragust became mad. The virus controlled it and fought the other guardians. But Dragust focused all of its last power to flee away from Asgard and ran to earth so that it couldn't hurt its friends. But when it realized that the earth had living creatures, it was too late for it to go to another planet.

At Asgard, Dracogeddon knew what happened. It commanded the other guardians to go and find Dragust and it went to Earth with Night fury and Shieldgon. When it came to earth, it landed at orange islands and saw a battle. Moltres, Aticuno and Zapdos were having a battle when he came. Lugia was too old to stop them. Dracogeddon hated to fight but he must fight. He defeated the bird-trio in a flash and he took there power and kept them in three balls. Then, the earth guardian- Titan and his Advisor- Srunner came. Titan met Dracogeddon and revealed that it was too slow to protect this earth. Titan and Dracogeddon had grown up together at Asgard so Dracogeddon understood about it much. But Titan had to serve the creator – Arceus. Dracogeddon wanted it to join his team but it denied. Lugia and Titan can only help Dracogeddon to defeat Dragust. But then, they were informed about Giratina. Giratina was destroying Kanto by its Shadow force. They came to Kanto and with the help of Mew and Darkanine –The dark knight, Dracogeddon reached Giratina. Dracogeddon killed Giratina and jailed its soul in distortion world. Giratina's body became a mountain at Kanto. Darkanine joined Dracogeddon when Mew was still thinking. But they didn't have time to rest. Srunner informed them that a meteor rain was destroying Eon islands. They moved as fast as possible but when they came, it was too late for them. All the Latioses and Latiases are burnt into dust after the meteor rain. The whole Lati race disappeared after one night. They searched for survivals in hopeless but then, they found a white Ninetales was holding two eggs. Dracogeddon revived Ninetales and hatched the eggs. Ninetales revived and told them what happened. Another guardian was affected by the virus. His name was Metoery and there was only two last pokemon of Lati race: Latios and Latias. Dracogeddon gave them power and told them to hide away until the war over, then, Dracogeddon would use his power to bring the Lati race back. But then, Metoery comes to Eon islands again. Dracogeddon angry killed Metoery and its body was crushed and became the Sevii islands. They stayed there for a few months, waiting for the information from Srunner. But it never came back again. There, Darkanine fell in love with Ninetales when Ninetales showed out that it didn't care about Darkanine. But then, Dracogeddon heard terrible news. When Dialga and Palkia were attacking Sinnoh, a dragon from a moon of Jupiter- Wyverine was destroying Orange islands. Moltres and Zapdos can't protect the islands. When the four pokemon of Honor: Dinodraco, Thundairsaur, Aquocodile and Leafeather were trying to protect the island, Aticuno betrayed them and destroyed the temple of Honor. When the Temple is destroyed, Wyverine took the seal of Honor and hid it away. Without the shield, they lost their power and Wyverine killed them. They are changed two three stone statutes when Dinodraco escaped. Dracogeddon came and defeated Wyverine. The Tozak- another Dragon from another moon of Jupiter came jailed Wyverine on earth. But it had to go back so it promised that when it returned, it would join Dracogeddon. But Dinodraco felt hopeless without the seal so it lived alone in an island and grew flowers. Darkanine wanted to find the seal so Ninetales and it went to Kanto to find the seal of Honor together. At Johto, Heatran attacked Celebi just to have fund but Dracogeddon stopped it. Heatran was sorry and it hid itself away. Mew came and helped Celebi. About Titan, He went to Sinnoh with Regiec, Regirock, Registeel and Regigigas to stop Dialga and Palkia. But they came too late. Before they came, four lake guardians of Sinnoh: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Bravaliant fought against Palkia and Dialga alone. During the fight, Bravaliant tried to protect its friends and it died Titan and his team came and they can only stop t Dialga and Palkia. They pushed Dialga and Palkia back to their places. At Kanto, Darkanine and Ninetales found the seal together. Darkanine revealed its love with Ninetales but Ninetales refused it. Darkanine felt sad and it separated Ninetales and found the seal alone. Unfortunately, it met Dragust and Dragust attacked it. But the monster tried to control it by the virus. Darkanine tried to resist the Virus. Ninetales came and took the strongest attack when Dragust managed to kill Darkanine. They fell down. When they knew that they didn't have more time, Ninetales reveal that it loved Darkanine too but it couldn't show it to him. Dragust didn't care; it crushed them and destroyed them. Ninetales became dust when it took the last hit for Darkanine but Darkanine is only destroyed. Its skull fell into the volcano at Cinabar is land when it fang and claw flied away. Its blood was burial by the human. When Dracogeddon came, it was very angry. It picked up their heart. The virus couldn't do anything with him. He feels the virus in Darkanine heart so he put them into a cave together so that Darkanine could stay with Ninetales forever. That was Darkanine last wish when they talked at Eon Island. Titan was hopeless. It went to its house at Hoenn and summoned Arceus. It asked Arceus for a help but Arceus claimed that Titan had to take all the faults and it revealed that it killed Srunner and then Titan was murdered by its boss. Dracogeddon came and saw that. It angrily slapped Arceus and jailed it in Alpha universe. Then, he heard another bad news when Lugia and Ho-oh was murdered by Dragust. He came to Johto. It's hopeless for him. Ligia's daughter and Ho-oh's son became the leader with the power Dracogeddon gave them. Dracogeddon didn't want anyone to die for him anymore. He went to meet Dragust alone and faced Dragust and the army of darkness. Dracogeddon, Night fury and Shieldgon together defeat the whole force but they were too weak after the battle and Dragust can easily killed them. Night fury and Shieldgon were changed to stone. But Dracogeddon never gave up. It killed itself and released the strongest power inside. Dragust was serious injured by the power and then, as the promise, Tozak came and defeated Dragust. But it can't bring Dracogeddon back. It jailed Dragust in a ball. It held the ball and changed to stone.


	20. Ribai

**# 20: Meet Ribai. **

Tiger: - What an interesting story! – Tiger and Venus walks along the side of the ship and talks.

Venus: - I agree that Dracogeddon is brave. People believe that Arceus was the great creator. But they don't know that Arceus got a terrible mistake and it was jailed.

Tiger: - Venus! I have a secret but can you keep it for me.

Venus: - I have a secret, too. If you share yours, I'll share mine.

Tiger: - Ok! As your good friend, I want you to know… that I used to have the shadow virus inside me. That's why I lost control and change into a giant beast. Normally, I become a golden tiger, but when I'm angry, I'll be a an orange tiger which is known as the King and when I lost control, I'll be the God- a red tiger with super strength and it's stronger than Hulk. No one can stop it except my old friend- Melody. She was a vampire and now, she's dead.

Venus: - Did you say Melody? I have a friend- her name is Melody. Maybe I'll introduce you to her soon. She is nice and pretty. I met her when we were five and I met her again this January. Well! It was a long story.

Tiger: - So what's your secret?

Venus: - I used to have Shadow virus. Just like you, sometime, I lose control and become a werewolf. But I learnt to control it and I can control myself now. But there is a problem. When I accepted the virus, my soul was damaged and I thought I was dead. But my Froslass, it saved me and then, it became a part of my soul to replace the lost part.

Tiger: - Cool! – He raises his hand forward. – Best friends?

Venus: - Always! – Venus holds Tiger hand and shakes.

In the evening, Tiger stays in his room. He takes out his equipments and makes another Autodex. This time, he uses a PSP. After watching the movie with Red and Mike, Venus goes back to his room and sees a gift. He opens it and sees a PSP. It's the new Autodex. Tiger made it for him.

In the next morning, Tiger wakes up soon. He goes to the front deck with Copon, Mike's Eevee and a cup of coffee. He ship is surrounded by mist. But then, he sees something and when he recognizes it, he can't believe in his eyes. There is a mermaid in front of him. But when the ship comes closer, the mermaid disappears. Mike comes.

Mike: - Many sailors claimed that they saw a mermaid. Now I believe them.

Tiger: - You saw her, too?

Mike: - Anyway! Venus challenged you. He is waiting on the top.

Tiger: - Ok! – Tiger goes to the top and sees Venus.

Venus: - Here you are! A battle for a new day?

Tiger: - Ok! My pokemons need to practice or they would forget all the skills.

Venus: - Ok! This top floor was desired as a battle field, so don't worry! I asked the captain. Are you ready?

Tiger: - Always! I'll go first! Nidoking!

Venus: - It evolved. Good!

Tiger: - My job at Diglett cave was successful.

Venus: - Ok! Magma!

Magma comes out and faces Nidoking.

Venus: - I'll let my pokemon decide itself.

Tiger: - So do I! We don't need to command them. That could make them become confused. Let's battle!

Nidoking immediately runs to Magma. Magma avoids the first horn attack from Nidoking but Nidoking is too big. Magma can avoid the horn but the whole body of Nidoking crashes Magma and makes it fall. Magma is still very calm. It has finished charging since the crash. Now, it strikes back by its flame. Magma uses fire spin to trap Nidoking. The spin is powerful. It traps Nidoking and lifts Nidoking up in the air. Nidoking can't get out of the spin. Magma slams Nidoking down strongly by withdrawing its flame and makes Nidoking hit the floor. When Nidoking hits the floor, Magma uses magnitude and makes a greater damage to Nidoking. The whole ship shakes and then, it stops moving. Nidoking is damaged but it stands up and attacks hardly and it doesn't give up attacking. But is always fails and every time it fails, Magma injures it worse. But Magma starts losing patient. It wants to finish the fight soon. It uses flame thrower and shoots Nidoking. Nidoking can only defend. It uses its big arms to protect its self from the fire. But the arms start getting hotter. Magma keeps attacking Nidoking with out limit. Its flame is infinity. But when magma is hurry, Nidoking becomes very calm. It tries to find Magma's weakness. Then, it finds the weakness. Nidoking uses its tail and throws a rock. The rock flies strongly to Magma and hits its stomach. Magma flinches and it stops attacking. Nidoking immediately stomps strongly on the floor and then a strong power from the floor throws it to Magma. It's earth power. Nidoking flies to Magma and it becomes a giant rock canon shot and it knocks out Magma by one attack.

Venus: - Good fight! My Magma should keep calm. I should teach it that.

Tiger: - It your Magma can keep calm, maybe my Nidoking will lose.

Venus: - Your Nidoking was terribly calm. I admire that.

Tiger: - Why did the ship stop?

Red comes with Roland.

Red: - We are stuck! Some thing hit the ship!

Tiger: - Maybe I should check it out. He gives Red his pokemons and goes to the front deck with Dragonair. They jump out of the ship and dives down. Tiger holds on Dragonair and dives deeper. Then, he realizes his familiar friend. In front of him, a giant beast with red scale is lying on the sea floor. It has two big fangs and a big face of a dragon. It has a big mouth, big noses and yellow eyes. It looks like a snake but it has four big feet of dragon and a tail of fish. It has a horn on the head and under the strong scale is thick fur. It's about 800 meters long and it's bigger than a battle ship. It's Ribai.

Tiger: - Oh! Ribai! You don't have to swim all around the world just to find me. – Tiger talks in the bubble of Dragonair. But Ribai doesn't respond. It's listening to a song. It's the mermaid. When Tiger comes, she swims away.

Tiger: - Stay here!

He follows the mermaid with Dragonair into a cave under the sea floor. Then, they get into a room without water. Tiger dives up and in front of him are two hearts. A black stone heart and a crystal heart.


	21. the hearts

**# 21: The hearts.**

Tiger can't believe in his eyes anymore. In front of him are two hearts of Darkanine and Ninetales. He comes and picks them up. He talks to himself.

Tiger: - Darkanine and Ninetales… together forever! Darkanine was affected by the virus… Ninetales stayed with it and tried to cure it? Maybe that's why these hearts are still together. Alright! I'll bring both of you back.

Suddenly, Mewtwo appears right behind Tiger, he turns back and realizes that Mewtwo is having a strong power inside.

Mewtwo: - Tiger! Get out of here and bring those hearts to a safe place!

Tiger: - Are you ok?

Mewtwo: - Team rocket has found the virus…they created a new powerful creature. You and your friends are in danger… Ah! I am having the virus inside me when I battled with that thing! You must go now! Go! Before I lose control!

Tiger hurriedly runs away but Mewtwo loses control and then, it strikes Tiger from his back. He didn't pay attention and now, he is terribly injured by Mewtwo's psycho cut. He falls down and lies on the floor. He is still holding two hearts.

Tiger: - No! Mewtwo! I knew you can hear me. You must fight back the virus.

Mewtwo: - No! I don't need to do that! I feel… so powerful!

Tiger: - I know! But I used to have it and it's not good. You could injure the one who you care about. Stop! Mewtwo! Before it's too late!

Mewtwo: - It's too late now!

It attacks Tiger with psychic and throws him around the room. But he doesn't release the hearts. Mewtwo angrily slams him but he's still trying to protect the hearts.

Mewtwo: - You are done! – It uses psycho boost and attacks. Suddenly, from the water, the mermaid jumps up and takes the hit. Then, she falls down and reveals to be Ninetales's soul.

Tiger: - Ninetales…

Mewtwo: - Ninetales?

But the soul is too weak after the attack. Mewtwo doesn't stop. It continues attacking but then, from the water Dragonair comes and uses wrap. It wraps Mewtwo but Mewtwo knocks out Dragonair easily by Psycho cut. Dragonair falls into the water and disappears. Mewtwo attacks Tiger again but once again, the soul takes the hit and then, it falls down. The crystal heart in Tiger hand starts cracking. And then, it breaks into pieces of crystal.

Tiger: - No!

Mewtwo: - What have I done? Aaaahhh! – Mewtwo focuses all of its power and flies away. Tiger looks at the soul. It's disappearing.

Tiger: - Ninetales! Stay with me! Ninetales! – But the soul doesn't answer. It looks at Tiger and smiles. Then, it disappears. Tiger angrily smacks the ground.

Tiger: - It's hopeless! I'll revenge! – He tries to stand up but he can't. He feels hurt and then, he feels hot inside even when the cave is very cold. He faints.

Tiger wakes up in a dream and sees Mew and Ninetales is standing in front of him in a garden.

Tiger: - Where am I?

Mew: - Don't worry! I want you to do one thing for me.

Ninetales: - Can you bring Darkanine back? That's all we want.

Tiger: - Sure! But I don't know how… - He stands up. – …to remove the virus.

Mew: - I believe you can. But you don't know that.

Tiger: - Can I?

Ninetales: - You can.

Tiger wakes up in the cave. He looks at his watch. It's almost nine o'clock in the evening.

Autodex: - You have been asleep for hours.

Tiger: - How do you think about our opponent?

Autodex: - Very powerful!

Tiger: - Where is Dragonair?

Autodex: - It left the cave… but we can't get out by our old way. Something destroyed the way in here. Dragonair left before that so it's ok. But we have another way to get out. You can go through the cave behind.

Tiger: - Ok! We can find Dragonair later. Ribai is out there and it'll protect Dragonair. It's big. Everyone scares it.

Tiger goes through the cave behind him and then, he sees Vermilion city right in front of the cave. This was the way Mewtwo got in and it became a small cave. Tiger goes to Vermilion city and sees police and Lt. Surge are at the harbor. He goes to the harbor.

Tiger: - Hey! What's up?

Surge: - We got a problem. Tiger? I thought you were on that ship?

Tiger: - I left the ship. – He looks at the ship that they are watching. It's the S. S. Ocean. – What the…? What happened with that ship?

Surge: - Team rocket took control of the ship. They released the tourists but they are still keeping your friends. We can't do anything.

Tiger: - What! They are police! Why are they so useless?

An officer comes when he hears that.

Officer: - Hey! Watch your mouth! If you can save them, why don't you do it?

Mike comes hurriedly.

Mike: - Tiger! You must do something. They are keeping my pokemon. I can only take your pokemons. – He gives Tiger his pokemons.

Tiger: - That's all I need.

Tiger runs to the bay and jumps into the water. He swims to the ship. His abilities of a super agent have returned with his fighting spirit.

On the ship, Red, Roland and Green are kept in a small bedroom. When Red tries to punches an kicks the door as loud as possible and yells, Green keeps calm.

Red: - Open the door and fight me! I want to fight fair. Giovanni! Don't you hear me! I challenge you.

Green: - Calm down! You are wasting you energy.

Roland: - Hope blue is fine!

Green: - She's fine! She is intelligent than us. And we still have Venus as a friend. He's still free. And Tiger left the ship this morning. Maybe he will come too.

Roland: - We are all defeated by that thing. How can he fight it alone?

Red: - I believe he is much stronger than us. He has many awesome pokemons. He can defeat it.

Roland: - I think he is a member of team rocket.

Green: - Shut up! How can Tiger be a member of team Rocket? He was an agent and with his experiences. He will defeat them.

Suddenly, the door opens.

Red: - Ah! I'm just kidding!

Blue appears at the door with a uniform of team rocket.

Green: - I told you!

Blue: - Let's go! Our ship is waiting.

Blue takes them out and they run to the left side of the ship. There is a boat there. They get on the boat. Yellow comes with Venus. They sit in the boat and intend to cut the rope. But then, Venus and Blue pull them and hide inside the boat. Many team rocket members run through the ship but they don't see Blue and her friends. A member asks the leader.

Member: - What is happening?

Leader: - I don't know. Someone or something attacked and defeats many members of us and now. It's surrounded at the front deck.

They rub to the front deck.

Blue: - Tiger!

Venus: - Leave this place! – He gets out of the boat and runs to the front deck. Blue cut the rope but then. She jumps out of the boat before it falls. She follows Venus.

When they come to the front deck, they see Tiger. All of his pokemons and many pokemons of team Rocket are all fainted. Tiger takes his pokemons back. He is facing a big Machamp and a Hitmonchan alone with out pokemons. He holds a metal cane. Hitmonchan attacks him. But Tiger moves faster then a squeak. He uses his cane and hits Hitmonchan's arm. Machamp attacks him at the same time but he is very fast. He jumps up and grabs its neck by his legs and then, he slams it and makes it fall. Hitmonchan attacks him again but Tiger springs up quickly and stands straight. He quickly uses his cane and hits Hitmonchan's elbow. He hit is very powerful and he breaks its arm in the first hit. Then, he quickly moves and stays behind Hitmonchan in a flash. Then, he coldly uses the cane and blocks its neck. His strong arms pull the cane. Hitmonchan can't breath. Tiger lifts Hitmonchan up and throws it to Giovanni when the other members can't believe in their eyes. Machamp angrily runs to him and catches his hand. It holds the hand tight and intends to attacks him by its other hands. But when Machamp holds Tiger's arms, he quickly slides down between its legs and his arms slips out of Machamp's hands. Then, from the back, Tiger grabs its neck and then, he breaks. He kills Machamp by one break. Machamp falls down.

Tiger: - More!

Giovanni: - Release the monster!

Carr cones out with a strange pokeball. Then, he opens the pokeball and another Mewtwo appears. It's just a Mewtwo but then, it uses its power, it becomes a powerful creature with six arms and three heads.

Tiger: - What the…?

Blue: - No!

Giovanni: - Meet my friend! MewX!


	22. return!

**# 22: Truth…**

Tiger faces the monster. It confuses him. Tiger has no pokemons an now, he is alone. MewX uses psychic. Tiger avoids the attack but then, something blocks him. It's the power from MewX. Tiger can't move. MewX focuses its power and intends to finish him. Suddenly, Blastoise comes and uses hydro cannon. MewX flinches. Blue immediately runs to Tiger and intends to jump out of the ship with him. But then, something lifts her up and she can't move. She tries to get out but it's useless. MewX has defeated Blastoise and catches her in seconds.

Giovanni: - Ha Ha Ha! You can't do anything. MewX! Finish them.

Blue: - IF this is our last seconds, I'll tell you some secrets…

Tiger: - Sadly! This is not!

Venus suddenly comes out and Froslass uses ice burn. It creates a frost shield and they jump out of the ship when MewX is distracted. But MewX doesn't let them go. When they fall into the water, MewX uses its power and press them down. Venus uses his Milotic to dive but he can't reach his friends. Blue tries to swim up but she can't, she is out of air. Venus tries to reach her but the power is too strong. Suddenly Tiger pulls her down…

On the ship, after ten minutes, Giovanni believes that Tiger and his friends are dead. Team Rocket intends to retreat but before they can leave the ship, suddenly, Ribai comes up and uses its giant body to attack. It crushes the whole ship in seconds and then, it disappears again. Many members are injured. MewX couldn't stop Ribai. It can only protect Giovanni. They fly in a bubble.

Giovanni: - What was that?

He can't believe in his eyes because a few seconds ago, a giant beast of the sea appeared right in front of him and he doesn't know anything about it.

Blue wakes up in a room. She looks at the watch but it's broken. Then, she realizes that she is lying next to Tiger. She is shock and she falls out of the bed. She goes outside and hopes that no one knows about that but…

Venus: - Nice dream?

Venus is sitting next to the table and next to him is Koga. Koga's daughter- Janine- is preparing the breakfast.

Koga: - You were so lucky! We found you on the beach. Tiger needs a few days to recover. He is not so good now…

Blue: - Come on, Koga! Your house doesn't have enough room for me to sleep, does it? Why did you let me lie next to that guy?

Venus: - You held him too tight!

Janine: - Perfect couple! – She giggles.

Blue: - Hey!

Blue has breakfast with Koga and Venus. After the breakfast, she goes to the safari zone for the first time with Janine. They go around the safari zone and catch many pokemons. Blue brings Tiger's pokemons with her and lets them play together in the safari zones. Then, she realizes that Mike's Eevee is staying with Copon. They go with her and Janine to a small house on a tree in the safari zone. Janine and Blue sits inside the house and talks.

Janine: - I heard that you like Tiger. K.

Blue: - Who told you that?

Janine: - Venus! He was very kind.

Blue: - That guy…! He thought so. But I don't like him. He is not my favorite.

Janine: - I don't think so. Venus told me what happened last night. Do you want to tell me again about the fight, how he saved you and about… the kiss.

Blue: - Wha…what? He told you that? – Blue yells but then, she calms down. – That was not a kiss. He was trying to save me but he didn't know how. But…

Janine: - What?

Blue: - … I think Tiger can breathe under water.

Janie: - No way! Only fishes can do that… Or maybe he is a mermaid.

Venus: - No! – Venus comes. – HE is not mermaid. He is a wind master.

Blue: - What now? You told her everything and now, you are talking about something like ninjas and super mans.

Venus: - I'm not kidding. There one kind of human can breathe under water except mermaid is the sky race.

Blue: - Once upon a time…

Venus: - I read Tiger's profile and so did you. He had a mission to save the sky race two years ago. And he has had the power from then.

Blue: - O…k! I believe you one more time. How is he now?

Venus: - Koga said he need a few days. But he has recovered faster than that.

Venus takes Blue to Tiger. When they come, they see Tiger is sitting on a log and commanding his pokemons to train them.

Blue: - Good morning!

Tiger: - Hey! – He turns back. – Good morning!

Janine: - No way! – My father said you need a few days to…

Tiger: - These herbs helped me much. I need only one morning.

Venus: - So… what are you training?

Tiger: - I'm ready for a gym battle.

Janine: - That's good for you. When will you fight?

Tiger: - Tomorrow! Don't tell me what to do!

Blue: - You'd better rest for a few days!

Tiger: - I told you… but you didn't listen. Tiger comes to his pokemons and trains them. He lets Nidoking and Pidgey train some special lessons. Copon helps Eevee to feel more comfortable with new friends. Eevee doesn't know anything about fighting so Tiger lets it play music. He and his friends have lunch in the safari zone and he continues training in the afternoon. They return home in the evening and Koga is shocked when Tiger comes in. But Janine explains about Tiger and then Koga accepts the challenge. After dinner, Tiger stays on the roof. He uses his laptop to do something. Venus comes to him.

Venus: - I know you have the power of wind…

Tiger: - You know that so why did you ask me?

Venus: - I want to warn you about the virus inside you. It's increasing. I worry about your health. You could lose control…

Tiger: - Don't worry! – He types. – I won't. I'll try to take control.

Venus: - I wish so. When you finish your journey, come to my village. I know how to help you… what are you doing?

Tiger: - Hacking some government computers and radars. I'm looking for my Dragonair. I think team Rocket is keeping it but I don't sure.

Venus: - Ok! You are very professional. But you should stop before you get some problems with police.

Tiger: - Police? They are useless. My brothers are much better. He said that if anything passed the limit, call him! He can help me.

Venus: - Have you heard about nova pokemons?

Tiger: - Tell me!

Venus: - The seal of honor can give nova power to a pokemon if it's deserved. No one knows where the seal is but I met a pokemon, a real nova pokemon. Glader has a nova Blaziken and its son was defeated by your Primeape in the UFC. It's awesome.

Tiger: - Blaziken is a powerful fighter. I should get one.

Venus: - Don't ever dream about that!

Tiger: - I'm dreaming about that!

They laughs cheerfully on the roof.


	23. poison

**# 23: Pidgey! **

In the morning, Tiger goes to the gym. He didn't sleep last night so he's tired. Venus, Blue, Janine and Koga are waiting for him when he comes.

Koga: - Here you are!

Tiger: - Good morning!

Venus: - It's quite late. Let's start!

Koga: - Alright! Are you ready?

Blue: - Always!

Tiger: - Always! Let's start!

Janine: - This is a triple battle. Tiger! Release your pokemons!

Koga: - Ok! Muk! Weezing! Toxicroak!

Tiger: - Hmm! Copon! Nidoking! Pidgey!

Venus: - Three poison pokemons V.S two poison pokemons and a bird!

Janine: - Ready! Start!

Koga: - I'll let them decide!

Weezing uses smoke screen. The smoke surrounds the field and no one can see anything. Copon and Pidgey are blind but Nidoking still can locate its opponents by hearing them. It hears carefully. Suddenly Toxicroak appears right behind Nidoking and uses Sucker punch on Copon. Nidoking has already known about the attack. It swings its tail to attack Toxicroak but Toxicroak avoids the attack and then, it attacks Nidoking instead. Nidoking is hit. Copon sees Toxicroak. It uses transform and transforms into Toxicroak.

But Toxicroak quickly disappears and Nidoking thinks that Copon was Toxicroak so it attacks its own teammate. Copon must transform back and explains for Nidoking about its ability – Copy cat. Pidgey still holds its position. They can't help the other when the smoke is still surrounding the field.

Koga: - Hard fight? How did your Copon transform.

Tiger: - Its gem on the forehead is a miracle eye that helps it to transform into everything it saw. Include something like a fan, a refrigerator or a bicycle…

When Nidoking is still confused, Pidgey has recognized Toxicroak. It flies up and warns its friends. Nidoking immediately lifts Copon up. Toxicroak appears right in front of Nidoking. It uses Sucker punch. Nidoking immediately throws Copon upward and takes the hit. Toxicroak hits Nidoking but when it intends to escape, Nidoking grabs its hand and blocks it. Nidoking's strong arms hold Toxicroak hand and block it from escaping. Copon falls down with and attacks Toxicroak. Pidgey flies down and they attack at the same time. Copon with psycho strike and Pidgey's wing attack knock out Toxicroak immediately. Koga takes Toxicroak back and the smoke disappears.

Koga: - Now! This is a real fight.

Weezing and Muk are waiting for their opponents. Muk stands still and defends. Weezing flies very fast to Copon and Pidgey. Copon luckily avoids Weezing's acid but Pidgey is hit. The acid burns its feather on its wings and tail. Nidoking immediately grabs Weezing and slams it down. But that's all it needs. Weezing uses self-destruct and Nidoking faints. Copon must face Muk alone when Nidoking fainted and Pidgey is serious injured. Copon runs to Muk and uses psycho strike by its tail. Pidgey comes to help. Pidgey flies up and then uses wings attack but without the feather on its tail, it can't fly straight. It misses the target and then, it hits the ground and lies quietly in a corner of the field. Copon uses psycho strike but when it hits Muk, the attack is useless with Muk. Muk's acid armor is very powerful. Copon springs backward and Muk uses toxic. Copon is poisoned.

Koga: - Sadly! Your Copon has only more than one minute left. All of your attacks are useless with Muk's armor. What now? Surrender?

Venus: - This is a hard fight with Tiger.

Blue: - He will be defeated for the first time.

Venus: - Winning this fight is almost impossible.

Tiger: - I don't think so. My friends! We don't have much time, especially with Copon. It's time for our new plan. Develop Icarus strike!

Koga: - You can't success.

Tiger: - I knew your plan. Why not?

Pidgey flies up high with an injured wing. It tries it best to fly straight. Thirty second left, Muk is still defending, Copon focuses all of its power left. Pidgey has reached the perfect height. It starts flying straight down. It tries to fly straight down to attack. Fifteen seconds left, Pidgey is flying too fast. Its wings are on fire. But it tries to forget about them and tries to fly straight. Copon is ready. Pidgey is focusing to fly straight and it tries to spend all of its power left and all the courage it has for this last strike. If it fails and misses the target, Copon will faint and this fight will over. Pidgey believes it can do this. It evolves while flying straight down. Five seconds left.

Tiger: - Come on! Pidgeotto! You can do this!

Pidgey is now a Pidgeotto. Its target, Muk, is right in front of it. It won't fail. Pidgeotto becomes a brave phoenix in last seconds. It hits Muk and breaks through the armor. But it springs back because the attack is not strong enough to injure Muk after hitting the armor. Copon immediately comes and takes its chance. It uses psycho strike and attacks Muk through the hole on Muk's armor that Pidgeotto created before and Muk hasn't repair the armor yet. Muk falls down after the attack. Copon springs back and faints. Pidgeotto lies quietly. It was seriously burnt because it flied too fast. Muk tries to stand up because if it can survive, Koga will win.

Koga: - Come on Muk! Stand up!

Eevee calls Copon's and Pidgeotto's names. Tiger prays. Muk has stands up but then they realize that Nidoking is still stands straight. Muk can't believe in its eyes. It faints. Koga loses. Tiger runs to his pokemons cheerfully and he hugs Pidgeotto and Copon tight.

Koga: - I thought your Nidoking…

Tiger: - That's Beholder's secrets. Nidoking! You did it. Pidgeotto! Copon! We did it! Unbelievable!

Tiger hugs his pokemons. Eevee looks at Copon proudly. Raichu, Arcanine and Primeape come and Nidoking hugs all of them. Tiger has won.

In the afternoon, Tiger goes to the safari zone with his pokemons. But this time, they play together all the afternoon and forget everything about the fight or anything else. Tiger is now having a great family here. Janine and Blue come and play with them. No one cares about team Rocket any more. Now, the only thing Tiger cares about is playing with his pokemons.

At the same time on an island of sevii islands, Solar comes to meet Kimberly.

Solar: - How are you going?

Kimberly: - Not so good! Darkanine will be reborn but now, I think some one has brought Ninetales back.

Solar: - I know. Glader will come soon. He will bring his best fighter- Nova Blaziken. We haven't found the Nova seal yet but I think Rayquaza has touched the seal. The symbols on its body were from that seal.

Kimberly: - Tiger maybe able to control the seal. You should tell him to get ready.

Solar: - He has already been ready. He may not the chosen one but he is…a good fighter and he is very powerful and professional.

Kimberly: - You are a legend of the pokemons world and you think he could replace you.

Solar: - I know his father. Tiragon was a great fighter. His sons are good too. He asked me to take care of him. I know his weakness. And his brother- Tygor is too young. So he is the one we need to save this earth.

Kimberly: - We should ask Glader and Shadow first.

Solar: - Ok! Glader has Venus. You chose Red. I chose Tiger. And Shadow chose N. I believe Tiger would defeat the other. – Glader smiles.

Kimberly: - our last member hasn't returned yet. We should wait.

Solar: - What ever!


	24. tell me

**# 24: Tell me!**

In the next morning, Tiger leaves Fuchsia city with Janine, Venus and Blue. Koga has to leave soon so Janine goes with Tiger for safe reasons. They go to the cycling road. Tiger takes out a bicycle, Janine takes out another bicycle.

Tiger: - Let's go! – Tiger gets on his bicycle.

Janine: - It's very soon. We don't have to hurry. Hey! Venus!

Venus: - Sorry but I don't have a bicycle so I'll walk there.

Tiger: - Don't worry! Come on! Get on my bike. I'll take you there.

Blue: - My pleasure! – She gets on Tiger's bike.

Tiger: - What are you doing? Why don't you go with Janine?

Blue: - I prefer yours.

Tiger: - We both know that my pocket is empty. If you don't go, I'll go.

Blue: - Ok! You go, I stay.

Tiger gets down of his bike and goes to Venus.

Venus: - Let's walk!

Blue and Janine go Celadon city by bike, Tiger and Venus walk there. They walk slowly and talk about their experiences about pokemons. When they are walking, suddenly, they see many birds are flying to the south.

Tiger: - What the…? Don't tell me that they saw the disasters in the future!

Venus: - No! Something's going to happen! Something terrible!

Tiger: - If the thing you said is not disasters, I don't care.

Venus: - So, Tiger! Tell me! You like Blue, don't you?

Tiger: - Why should you know? Anyway, you Magma can evolve in to something better. You should evolve it if you want to win the league.

Venus: - I don't want to win the league. Really! Talk about girls… I know a girl; I'll take her here soon.

Tiger: - Hmm! After the league, I'm thinking about taking my job back. I would be very busy but that's why I miss the most. After the battle with Team Rocket, I think I should return my friends can't take care of them alone.

Venus: - I agree with you. You are good enough to be an agent.

Tiger: - I don't think so. Because of me, one of my best assistant died. Her name was Melody. She was very kind. – Tiger starts dreaming again.

Venus: - Strange! The girl that I want to introduce you is Melody.

Tiger: - Hmm! May be they have a same name.

Venus: - Tell me about your Melody!

Tiger: - She was a Russian girl. She had short hair. Her hair was red. She was very graceful and kind. She was very pretty.

Venus: - That's all…? - Venus suddenly remembers something. He remembers his friend. – You said…she was dead?

Tiger: - Sure! That was my mistake. '

Venus: - Impossible!

Tiger: - What?

Venus: - No…no… - Venus stops and thinks. He stands quietly for a few minutes then he understands everything. – I know! The problem was the werewolf. I understand.

Tiger: - So you heard the story. Who told you that?

Venus: - It doesn't matter now. – Venus turns to Tiger. – You said that you would go back to D.K headquarter. When will you return?

Tiger: - Next year valentine!

Venus: - Do you like a small surprise?

Tiger: - Sure!

Venus: - I'll bring you a gift in Valentine.

Tiger: - Venus…! You are scaring me.

Venus: - Don't worry! Next year Valentine, the gift would make you change your mind. I promise so.

At Celadon city, Blue and Janine have arrived. Janine says goodbye to Blue and continues her trip to Vermillion city. Blue spends her time going shopping. Then, she goes to the game corner and plays. She goes into the game corner and exchanges her money for some coins. Then, she goes to choose a slot machine. When she intends to insert a coin, suddenly, she sees Lunar is sitting right next to her.

Blue: - Lunar?

Lunar: - Blue!

Two hour later outside the game corner.

Blue: - You played well. I wasn't so lucky today.

Lunar: - I was lucky. I have exchanged the coins for a technical machine. Now, I can teach my Marowak earthquake.

Blue: - Why don't you test your Marowak?

Lunar: - Right! I challenge you!

Blue: - I accept.

Blue and Lunar go to an open area behind the pokemon center.

Blue: - Let's have a battle here! I'll go first! Ditto!

Lunar: - Marowak!

Ditto sees Marowak. It transforms. Suddenly, Roland, Red and green comes.

Red: - Blue! Lunar!

Green: - I told you! Tiger is professional.

It's ten o'clock in the morning. Red sits with his friends in a café.

Blue: - What are you doing here?

Red: - Professor Blain told us to come here. Team Rocket's lab was rebuilt somewhere in this city and they are recovering Darkanine's fossils here. We came here to stop them. Where is Tiger?

Blue: - He's coming.

Tiger: - Who?

Blue: - Tiger! He's…- She looks back and sees Tiger. He's standing behind her and he smiles.

Green: - Here you are! Now we can defeat team Rocket easier.

Venus: - Not so easy! They have MewX and we don't know if they have Mewtwo…shadow Mewtwo. They will recover Darkanine as fast as possible. But they don't have the heart; this will delay them for a few days.

Roland: - We came here just to investigate. If there are any dangers, the pokemon league will send us the elite four. They'll help us.

Tiger: - When you investigate, I'll meet the gym leader.

Lunar: - The gym leader is sick. She can't battle. But if she is better, she would help us. More chance to win.

Tiger: - So they can recover Darkanine… May be I'll need their help.

Roland: - Hey!

Tiger: - I'm serious.

Venus: - … and a little insane too.

Tiger: - Maybe! If we need to fight, my little insane will be helpful.

Tiger smiles when his friends can't understand him. Venus is the only one who can understand.


	25. continue chapter 24

**# 25: Help Erika! **

In the next morning, Tiger goes to the gym to meet Erika. Venus leaves Kanto to go back to Orange islands. Tiger goes to the gym but it's closed. He goes to Erika's house. It's a big house with old walls, old roof from the last century. The gate was made by wood and it's red. Tiger rings the bell on the gate and an old lady comes out.

The old lady: - Good morning! Are you a challenger?

Tiger: - Yes, I am. Can I meet Erika?

The old lady: - Sorry! She can't meet you. She is sick.

Tiger: - I know. I can help her. Her life is in danger.

The old lady: - No! She's just sick.

Tiger: - If she's sick, the doctors at Celadon's hospital won't give up on her.

The old lady: - How did you know? If you can help her… Come in!

Tiger follows the old lady inside. He sits on a stone chair in the front yard. There is a small garden in front of the house but many trees were cut down for some reasons. The old lady goes inside for a few minutes then she comes out.

The old lady: - She is training in the backyard. She's waiting for you.

Tiger follows her to the backyard. Tiger sees a girl there. She's Erika. She has short black hair with a kimono. She sits on another stone chair near a stone desk.

Tiger: - Good morning!

Erika: - Good morning! – She breathes hard and her hand is holding a cup of tea. Tiger comes and sits opposite her. He takes a cup and touches her hand.

Tiger: - How long have you been like this?

Erika: - Sorry! I'm not so good now. I have been like this for two days.

Tiger: - The doctors said that your health will be better soon but I think you have lied long enough. What happened?

Erika: - People told me that you were straight and kind. Now I know.

Suddenly, Erika drops the cup and falls down. Tiger immediately grabs her hand. It's cold like ice. He immediately carries her inside. Erika can't remember what happened after that. She can only remember Tiger's face when he grabs her hand.

After two days, Erika wakes up in her room. When she wakes up, she sees the old lady who was actually her nephew's mother – Lily.

Lily: - My lady! You are fine now. I'm so glad to see you wake up like this!

Erika: - What happened?

Lily: - That boy saved you. You know what? He has been awake for two days; he has watched you for two days. He's very kind.

Erika: - I should say thank you. Where is he now?

Lily: - He is playing in the backyard. But you must eat something first.

After the meal, Erika follows Lily to the backyard. When she comes, Tiger is training himself there. He takes an arrow and a bow. Then he shoots the arrow very fast and the arrow pierces through three leaves before it hits the target.

Erika: - Bravo! What a nice shot!

Tiger: - Do you feel better?

Erika: - Better! I just want to say thank you. Thanks for helping! Now I can have a battle with you.

Tiger: - Maybe later! I'm quite busy now. Red's team has returned yet and it's time for me. My laptop followed the signal of Red and team Rocket and Now, I know where their lab is. I'll visit it tomorrow. Make sure you're fine until I return.

Erika: - Sure!

Then, they hear Lily's voice at the front yard.

Lily: - You can't meet Erika! She is sick.

Erika: - No! My nephew has returned.

Then, Marsh appears at the door to the backyard.

Tiger: - So this is your nephew…

Marsh: - Well! Well! Well! We have a guess.

Tiger: - Our battle hasn't finished yet.

Marsh: - Sure!

Erika: - You know him.

Tiger: - Of course! Ok! Marsh! I challenge you. How do you think?

Marsh: - My pleasure!

Lily: - Oh my goodness! Now you want to fight with him?

Marsh: - Come on, mom! It's just a fight.

Five o'clock in the afternoon, Erika, Marsh and Tiger goes to the gym.

Erika: - As the promise, the battle between you and Tiger will start in a few minutes. You two should get ready.

Marsh: - Don't worry cousin! I'll win.

Tiger: - Huh! Overconfident! Maybe that's good for you.

Marsh: - Let's get start! Scizor!

Erika: - Is this ok? Tiger?

Tiger: - Fine! Arcanine!

Marsh: - Scizor! Use aerial ace!

Tiger: - Be patient! If it comes, we'll fight.

Scizor flies to Arcanine with full speed. It uses aerial ace but some how, it misses the target and Arcanine coldly bites Scizor with fire fang. Scizor faints.

Marsh: - What? How could it happen?

Tiger: - A little secret! Your Scizor was an idiot. It cut my Arcanine's fur instead of injuring it. Or maybe my Arcanine needs to have a hair cut.

Marsh: - I don't care! Electivire!

Tiger: - Switch! Raichu!

Electivire sees Raichu. Raichu looks at Marsh angrily. Electivire immediately attack but it's slower. It misses the target. Raichu moves to a corner but it can't use special attacks to strike back. But then, it runs to Electivire and uses iron tail. Electivire has been ready to defend but instead of attacking, Raichu sweeps the ground and Electivire flinches.

Tiger: - I told you.

Electivire flinches and loses its defense. Raichu immediately uses iron head and knocks out Electivire quickly. The battle is over.

Marsh: - You're lucky!

Tiger: - Sure! Maybe you must fix your luck.

Erika: - Tiger won.

Suddenly, a strange man appears and drop three suitcases and a bag. Then, he disappears.

Tiger: - Ah! My equipments are here. D.K's transporter moved so fast.

Erika: - What is that?

Tiger opens the suitcases and looks inside.

Tiger: - Something for team Rocket…

Inside the suitcases are many types of equipment such as Kevlar, Knife, special glasses and especially a metal bow with metal arrows.


	26. death

**# 26: Death!**

Red and his team are walking inside Team Rocket's lab in team Rocket uniforms. Blue disguised them so that they can walk inside the lab. They go to a big room. Many members and scientists are waiting for Giovanni there. Then, Giovanni appears on the screen.

Giovanni: - We are going to recover Darkanine. Behind me is the special machine from professor Blain. It will recover the fossils…. We are ready to…

Suddenly, Arcanine, Raichu and Raytwo get into the room and attack the scientists. Tiger appears and releases his pokemons in the waiting room.

Red: - Let's go!

Red and Green immediately release their pokemons and start fighting against team Rocket. Roland, Blue and Lunar are slower but then, a real battle happens in the lab underground. Tiger and Red work together like a team and defeat many members of team Rocket. Green is very professional, he fights alone and his great experiences help him to defeat Carr, Orm and Sird all by himself. Lunar and Blue active their traps and distract the members so that Green can do his best without worrying about the other members. Roland tries to block the way out. Red uses Pikachu and Venusaur to help Tiger. Many members are defeated and the others try to escape. Tiger turn to Red.

Tiger: - You take care of them. I have a job to do. If you can… take them out of here as soon as possible! This place is not safe enough to stay.

Red: - Ok!

Tiger leaves his pokemons for Red and go and help Arcanine. He runs to the secret lab and when he comes, Raichu and Raytwo are defeated. They lie on the ground. Arcanine is still fighting against Giovanni and Mewtwo bravely but it can't hold on for longer. Tiger immediately shoots and arrow to Mewtwo. He distracts it. Arcanine moves back.

Giovanni: - So! You came…. Mewtwo!

Mewtwo attacks Tiger; Tiger uses his bow and defends. The psychic power is too strong and his bow is destroyed. The shadow virus is rising inside Mewtwo. It uses its spoon and attacks him. Tiger quickly avoids the attack and blocks its arm. He lifts Mewtwo up and slams it down. Mewtwo tries to stand up but Tiger uses his legs and grabs its neck. Mewtwo is disabled. It can't breathe.

Tiger: - Now!

Arcanine has already reached the machine when Tiger fought against Mewtwo. It jumps to the machine and intends to destroy it. Suddenly, MewX appear and strikes Arcanine falls down. MewX puts the fossils into the machine. Then, it takes out the black stone heart. Tiger is surprised.

MewX: - Remember this? Your friend betrayed you. Why don't you ask them?

MewX puts the heart into the machine and starts the machine. Tiger releases Mewtwo and runs to the machine but Mewtwo uses its psychic power and traps him in an invisible box. Tiger tries to smash the box but the fossils start changing. Then, a big shadow is created and it has red eyes. But Arcanine never gives up. It jumps to the machine again when MewX doesn't pay attention. It jumps into the machine and stops the machine from recovering the fossils.

MewX: - No!

Arcanine stops the machine and destroys the new body of Darkanine. The power from the fossils doesn't have a body to get in so it gets inside Arcanine. Arcanine starts changing.

Tiger: - What is happening?

Arcanine changes into Darkanine. It has a black body and silver fur. Its eyes are red and its claws and fangs are bigger then ever. A strong power exists inside Darkanine. The shadow virus is rising again. Darkanine is losing control. MewX laughs.

MewX: - At last!

But Darkanine doesn't listen. It jumps to MewX and uses its fangs to attack. Its fangs pierce through MewX skin and get to its body. It drains MewX's power until MewX falls down.

Giovanni: - So powerful!

Autodex: - Your Arcanine… the virus is too powerful. You can't do anything. We better get out.

Tiger: - Give me information!

Autodex: - Type: Dark-Fire. Ability: Shadow runner. Moves: drain fang (Dark/ physical/ power: 100/ accuracy: 90/ recover Hp by 100% damage), fire fang, flame thrower, night eruption (Dark/ special/ power: 180/ accuracy: 80/ the user blast out a strong power and affect all the pokemons on the field), and lethal dance (Dark/ physical/ power: 120/ accuracy: -/ has 25% of critical hit)… this pokemon is too powerful.

Outside the building, Roland has taken everyone out.

Red: - That was hard.

Lunar: - Where is Tiger?

Blue: - He's still in there.

Lunar: - We have to take him out. This place is too dangerous.

Roland: - No!

Red: - What?

Roland: - Listen! I can't trust him.

Blue: - Why?

Roland: - I think he works for team Rocket. Think! How can they have the heart when Tiger is still keeping it safe? How can he get in the lab without us?

Blue: - None sense! I'll take him out.

Red: - Wait! – He stops Blue. – I don't trust Roland because Tiger has just came here for a month but he is very professional and I think if he told us to get out first, maybe we shouldn't go back.

Green: - Red's right. We should wait.

Inside the lab, Darkanine defeats Mewtwo easily and it faces Tiger. Giovanni has escaped with MewX and Tiger is facing Darkanine all by himself. But Tiger was injured when he fought Mewtwo. He's too weak. Suddenly, professor Blain appears. Behind him are five Dragonites and one of them immediately flies to Tiger and hugs him. Tiger recognizes his old Dragonair. It evolved.

Blain: - Develop draconic tactic!

Under Tiger's Dragonite's lead, five Dragonites surround Darkanine and attack it. Darkanine is surrounded and it is under attack. Darkanine can only avoid the attack and it can't strike back. Professor Blain starts the machine and releases a Vuplix. He puts it into the machine. Darkanine is distracted and it can't stop him. Then, when it avoids the attacks, it manages to turn of the light. The lights go off and in the dark, Darkanine performs its base move- Lethal dance and they can only see many shining blades fly wound something. When Tiger turns on the light, he sees a terrible thing. Five Dragonites are defeated by one Darkanine in the dark. Draconic tactic was useless. Blain tries to recover something and Vuplix is ready. Darkanine runs to him and tries to stop him but then, Tiger jumps to Darkanine and stops it. Darkanine turns angry. It turns to tiger and intends to use Drain fang. Tiger is ready. Darkanine runs to him. Suddenly, Tiger's Dragonite flies to Tiger and uses its body to cover him. It protects Tiger. Darkanine coldly drains the power of Dragonite and then, it throws Dragonite away and comes to Tiger. Suddenly, the machine responds that the recovering is completed. From the machine, a shiny Ninetales comes out. It's the Ninetales of legend. But Darkanine doesn't recognize its old lover. It attacks Ninetales. Ninetales tries to defend but it has just been recovered and it's too weak to fight back. Tiger must help Ninetales. He promised so. Tiger yells loudly and jumps to Darkanine. His hands wrap its neck and he pulls it back. Darkanine angrily turns back and attacks Tiger. It uses Drain fang and its fangs pierce on his chest and get to his heart. Tiger falls down. He is dying. But his scarify is not useless. Darkanine is waking up after draining his blood. It wakes up soon enough to see he dies. Behind it Ninetales falls down. Its heart is hurt. Tiger lies on the ground quietly. Professor Blain holds his head.

Blain: - No! It can't happen like this.

Darkanine is too naïve. His blood woke it up and it thinks he's just sleeping. It turns back and sees the tears on Ninetales's cheeks. Then, a terrible idea comes in its mind and it turns to Tiger. It tries to wake him up but he doesn't respond. It tries harder but it's all useless. Raichu wakes up and it saw everything. It attacks Darkanine but Darkanine doesn't fight back. That's all its faults. Tiger died and that was all Darkanine's faults. Darkanine roars hurtfully and angrily. It's angry about itself. Professor Blain sits in a corner like a dead body. He blames himself.

Blain: - Sorry, Glader! I can't keep my promise.


	27. return

**# 27: Return!**

Tiger's burial happens in silence. No one wants to say anything, especially Red. He acts like a dead man. Green still can keep calm but he can't hide his pain. Blue is worse. She cries all day even when Lunar tries to help her. Lunar can keep calm like Green and hide her pain. But at night, she cries alone. Erika is the only one who can keep calm all day. She knows that they can't do anything. Venus has returned. He wants to revenge but Red stops him. Team Rocket is now too strong with them especially when their best trainer is dead. Venus can't calm down and he's very angry with his friends. He doesn't talk with anyone. About the pokemons, Tiger's pokemons want to revenge too but Roland does allow them to fight. So they stay at Erika's house. But some of them don't listen to anyone else. Darkanine is the best example. It listens to no one. It stays at Tiger's grave all night and only returns home when the dawn comes. At last, Red and Venus can't keep calm anymore. They regroup their team at the pokemon center.

Red: - Friends! We all know about Tiger's death. Now, I'm asking you to help me. I want to revenge. I won't let they laugh at him like a fool. I won't let his death become useless….

Venus: - I don't want to delay. If anyone wants to follow us, please step forward!  
Blue, Green, Lunar and Red immediately step forward. Roland thinks for a few seconds and then, he follows them.

Venus: - Alright! Let's go!

Blue: - But…where are they?

Red: - They have returned… Professor Blain informed me that they have returned at Saffron city. Their head quarter is the new building in Saffron.

Roland: - I heard about that building. They built it…

Green: - No more delaying! Let's go!

The whole team leaves Celadon city and goes to Saffron city quickly.

Ten o'clock in the evening in a same day at Celadon city at Erika's house, no one can sleep. Tiger's pokemons are thinking about him. They lie in the backyard and think about their memories with him. Dragonair now is a Dragonite tells its friends about Tiger. It had stayed with him for more than a week but it tells the stories about him like it had been Tiger's pokemon for years. Raichu, Primeape, Raytwo, Ninetales, Copon and Eevee listen to Dragonite's stories and remember their own memories even when Ninetales has just known him for days. Darkanine as usual leaves Erika's house and walks to the graveyard but this time, Nidoking goes with it. They go to the graveyard but they can't stop thinking about revenge. When they come, they see a girl is digging Tiger's grave. They are shocked and Nidoking immediately pushes the girl a way from the grave and protects the grave. The girl falls down and now, they can see her face. She's a Russian girl with short red hair. She has blue eyes and the moonlight show them her face. Under the moonlight, her eyes shine like two sapphires. Her shin is white and maybe too white with a normal woman. She has thin lips and a pretty face but Nidoking doesn't care. Darkanine recognizes her. It met her a few days ago after Tiger's burial. She came and talked with it about Tiger. It thought she was his friend but now, it thinks again. It attacks her but then, it stops. It wants to protect the grave but something inside it wanted it to help her. It feels something from the ground and then, it says something to Nidoking. Then, they start digging his grave.

Tiger wakes up on a flower hill. Around him are many colorful flowers with many kinds. He looks up the hill and sees a wood house there. This was what he wished to have- a peaceful life on a hill with flowers he grew. He stands up and enjoys the comfortable atmosphere with flowers.

Tiger: - Welcome to heaven!

Suddenly, a giant rock appears. It's a human-form black rock with big strong arms and legs. It has a head with a mouth and nothing else. On its chest is a big eye. It smiles with him and starts talking.

Titan: - Welcome to my flower hill! I'm Titan. And this is not heaven.

Then, a knight in a green armor comes out. He wears armor and helmet and trees, flowers and vines grow on his armor. They are living a same life with him.

Titan: - This is Gaia. He created this place when I'm dead and we live here together. So… how do you think?

Tiger: - Great! This place is the best place for me to live when I'm dead.

Gaia: - No! You're not dead. Not yet! You destiny is not here. You have to go back to fight.

Tiger: - Why? How? I have changed my destiny…twice. Anyway I wished to be dead. My friend is waiting for me in heaven.

Gaia: - Well! – He walks to the house. Tiger follows him. – You will live. And I have good news. I will ask god to bring your friend back. So… will you come back?

Tiger: - If so…her name was Melody…Ok! I'll listen. But if I'm really dead…can I live here with you two.

Gaia: - Ok! That's our deal. Nice to meet you, kid! Goodbye!

Suddenly, Tiger is shocked. He returns to his world and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a familiar face. The girl at the graveyard is right in front of him. She smiles. Tiger immediately hugs her tight.

Tiger: - Oh my! Melody! That guy worked so fast.

Melody: - I'm glad to see you again too, Tiger!

Tiger: - I can't believe this! This is too good. – He releases his old friend. – So… What happened?

Melody: - Venus saved me. And you met him. He was the werewolf that we had to find. He had left his team and moved here to protect me.

Tiger: - Thanks god! Anyway… what did you do?

Melody: - I knew you weren't dead. The shadow virus inside you was activated again… - Darkanine comes to Tiger. It wants to apologize. But at last Tiger hugs him.

Tiger: - So I'm glad to see you like this! My blood was useful, right?

Darkanine is surprised about the hug and it's happy when it hears that. Tiger managed to let it bite him and he's not dead now.

Melody: - Your friends are in danger. They attacked team Rocket. We must help them. I think they would be shocked if they see you. You should disguise.

Tiger: - Sure! I'm ready to be an agent again.

Melody: - A fighter, actually! Anyway, I won't return to D.K. I had brought too any trouble.

Tiger: - It's ok. You can retire…again. But you still should inform them. They will be glad and happy. Kin was very sad when you disappeared.

Melody: - He's my best big brother.

Tiger and Melody leave the graveyard and go the Erika's house. Darkanine regroup the pokemons and they move to Saffron city together. Tiger's pokemons are shocked but after all they feel happy when he returns. They will fight with him one more time and they don't care if this time could be the last time they fight together or not. They go to Saffron city and the whole city is quiet and dark. Tiger checks his watch.

Tiger: - We should get ready. We will start before dawn and retreat before seven. – He turns to Melody. – Just like the old time!

They smile together and Melody doesn't know that this is the last time.


End file.
